Dragon Ball Negative
by ChaosFalcon666
Summary: Lord Beerus, the new Omni-King, wants to test his power. So he creates a foe that equals Son Goku. Someone is pulling strings behind the scenes. Landing The Z-Fighter on Universe Twelve's Earth (Narutoverse). Who is this being behind the scenes? And how will Naruto's World handle the power of a Super Sayian?(Burke23 and ChaosFalcon666 collaboration)
1. The Beginning

In The Temple Of The Gods...Twenty-Two Years After Tournament Of Power Arc (GT Included)

"Whis I'm quite bored," Beerus yawned.

"Lord I thought you liked being the new Omni-King." Whis replies

"Sure it's fun for a while, but then it just gets boring." Beerus replies.

"Lord Beerus, I've had an idea,"Whis said mysteriously.

"It better be good Whis, or I might destroy you" said Beerus.

"Remember when you saw Son Goku defeat the Original Grand Priest?"Whis asked.

"Yes now get on with it Whis!"Beerus shouted.

"Fine,fine, I'll get on with sheesh,"Whis mumbled

Whis continues "What if we make an evil Goku for Goku to fight"

Beerus looks at Whis confused "Why would we do that?" Beeus asks.

"If we make a Goku as strong as Goku it would be great challenge for him and if he wins he would make a great fight against you." Whis explains.

"Oh really!?" Beerus exclaims

Beerus then runs outside and yells "Come on Whis, What are we waiting for?"

"Coming Lord," Whis replies

In Konoha…

An adult Naruto is sent on a mission.

Naruto then runs to Ino's house to see if she wants to join.

"Sure Naruto, who else is coming?"Ino asks.

"No one just you and me."Naruto replies

"Okay, I'm gonna eat and sleep first but before I go,"He grabs Ino's chin and then kisses her, "I need to give you a good night's kiss."he says after he finishes.

"See you tomorrow, Ino" Naruto says.

He then takes off to his house.

Naruto finds his house opens the door and closes it when he gets stands at the door for a moment,he starts walking to his bedroom.

I can't believe me and Ino were able keep our relationship quiet for this long Naruto is coming up to the end of our second month I think now would be a good to tell the Ino's permission first 'cuz I really don't want to get hit by her.

Naruto falls on his bed and goes to sleep.

The next morning he goes to Ino's house to pick her up.

He knocks on her door, and she comes out soon after.

They arrive at the Hokage's office.

"Interesting number of people you brought Naruto" says Kakashi as he looks at Ino and Naruto."Especially for a renaissance mission, I expected to see at least two more people."

"Everyone else is busy, and it's better this way so we can go undetected easier." Naruto lied.

"Very well, now go complete your mission, because I need silence to do the mountain of paper work I have in my desk." replies the Sixth Hokage.

They leave and go into the forest.

Meanwhile on New Namek…

"I've collected all the Namekian Dragon Balls" Whis says

"Finally!" Beerus exclaims

"If you trained with your new Omni-King powers we wouldn't have to look for them"

"Shut up Whis!" Beerus yells.

Whis then summons Porunga,the Dragon Balls start glowing and a giant beam of light files out into the Eternal Dragon appears.

"I Porunga, The Eternal Dragon shall grant my summoner three wishes within my power, speak them now."Porunga yells.

"Please don't take that tone with me, I'm not in my best mood right now" Beerus says in a tired tone.

Porunga looks down and gulps realizing what he said."Sorry sir, won't happen again sir, I -" Beerus looks up agitated"Quit your yammering now!", Porunga instantly becomes quiet."My first wish is to make Son Goku as smart as Vegeta," Porunga's eyes glow red for a moment"It has been done." Beerus continues"My second is to make a goku clone that is equal in every aspect of goku." Porunga eyes glow red again."Unfortunately that is not in my power, for Son Goku's power is of a godly status so powerful that he is officially, the third strongest person in all twelve universes."

Beerus sighs"We'll just have to find the Super Dragon Balls just like you said Whis."

Whis tells Porunga to leave.

The Namekian Dragon Balls start floating and disperse across New Namek.

"Let's go find the Super Dragon Balls right now Whis." Beerus yells.

"Don't have to," says Whis.

"Huh?" Beerus asks.

"Seven of the 'planets' around The Temple Of The Gods are the Super Dragon Balls," Whis explained.

"Oh, well thats good." Beerus

"When did you put them there?" Beerus asks curiously.

"Around three centuries ago I think," Whis replies carefully.

"Why?" Beerus asks irritated.

"Now Lord, why are you so... careful to not use them?" Whis asks slowly carefully choosing his words.

"On, shut up Whis!" Beerus shouts.

On Earth…(Goku's House)

"Chi-chi I'm leaving to go train"Goku yells to her while walking out the door.

"I swear he never works, ever!" Chi-chi says angrily.

Goku while flying to The Lookout felt a wave of energy go through his head he stops and clutches it for a moment, his then energy rose higher than Super Saiyan 3, that's weird I'm only in my normal state yet I feel stronger than ever but still…something's not right...AAAAaaaahhhhhhh my head it's-AAAAhhhhh...Super Saiyan 4 level energy starts generating from his body, forcing it to go Super Saiyan ,making his power three times stronger than Whis, his energy keeps rising even further, until his body had to turn Super Saiyan 2 because of the stress of so much energy and power, his power still rose, becoming so powerful all beings across universes 7,6,5,4,8, and 9 felt it, when he went Super Saiyan Blue his energy level was so high it shook and temporarily the dimension barriers on earth, and awoke all deities from all universes, then all of the sudden, to his surprise, he turned Super Saiyan Rose, a form that he unlocked;but only able to use by choice,for this form is obtained through mental training, not physical, finally his body stopped generating energy, yet his energy level was still felt knew this wasn't even 10 % his full power.

Goku in that moment lost all of his energy and consciousness, reverted to his normal state and fell through a purple dimension void, falling on a forest floor.

In Deep Space…

"It's been done, Lord." says a feminine voice.

"Has, it now? Very good, where's your creation?" said a red haired demon, with grey skin, and a heavenly blue overcoat.

"He's coming back from using the Super Dragon Balls, my King." the voice replies.

"Tell him to hurry up, or he might get destroyed by Lord Beerus for trespassing The Temple Of The Gods, and we wouldn't want that." the demon said.

"Yes, my Lord." said the voice.


	2. Goku vs Naruto! Goku's Power!

Outside Konoha...

Naruto is about to try to talk to Ino but he hears a noise.

"Ino, did you hear that?"Naruto nodded."Okay go to the noise on the right and I'll take the left" he whispered.

They arrive to the noise to see a man, he was tall, had a palm-tree like haircut,he wore an orange gi with a blue undershirt, he had a blue sash around his torso, but his waist was wrapped in a furry belt.

Ino stares at Naruto through the face wore a"what should we do" stared back, he whispered"Wait for a moment."She nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later the man woke tried to stand, but fell as soon as he yelled in pain,"My body it's to messed up to move,"

Then a bag started to float and a bean came out.

It fell in his mouth and he stood up, he then said cheerily "But I was lucky since I brought a bag of Senzu Beans to heal me right up."

His face turned serious, then he yelled "I know you're out there, so come out now!"

Naruto cursed under his breath, he nodded to Ino, and they jumped to the forest floor.

"Who are you?" Naruto yell to the man, he then replied with "I'm Son Goku, a saiyan from Earth."

"Why are you near Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"Kona-what now?" Goku asks confused.

"Ino let me take care of this smart aleck, calling himself a 'saiyan' and what not, what type of title is that any way!?"

Naruto then attacks dodged effortlessly,Goku finds an opening and knees Naruto in the gut.A shockwave files from Naruto's back, he the clutches his stomach in pain.

Naruto disappears in a puff of smoke, Naruto yells Rasengan and tries to hit Goku it hits the ground.

Naruto gets elbowed in his back of his head and flies into a gets up, Kurama let's do this together! Naruto thought, Right Naruto! Kurama responded.

Naruto then enters Kurama mode and starts another barrage of starts to fly into the air after once again dodging Naruto's attacks with starts fling in the air and shouts "Two can play at that that game!"

"What's that transformation?" Goku asks.

"It's when me and Kurama work together!" Naruto Yells.

"Then it's time to take it up a notch,Kaio-Ken x2!" Goku a red aura appears around Goku."This form multiples my power by whatever number that I want." Goku explained after seeing Naruto's dumbstruck face.

"I don't care what is does, cuz' I'm still gonna beat you into a plup!" Naruto says confidently.

Naruto charges a Rasenshuriken and launches it at Goku, who zooms around at blinding speed and dropkicks Naruto up, appears at Naruto's side and gives him a right hook, files under him and slams him up and elbows him down into the ground.

Naruto flies back up to Goku's level, whose red aura had faded.

Goku wanting to end this, so he can go to The Lookout, gets into a stance and blue orb appears in his hand as he starts yelling "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha...!", it then comes out as a beam, before it hits, Naruto blocks, but the blast is so powerful that is uses all his chakra to not take damage.

Naruto then falls due to gravity, before he hits the ground Goku grabs Naruto's limp body out of the air and drops him gently on the ground, next to Ino.

Ino gets in a stance, but falls to the floor after get hit in the back of the neck by Goku

He then puts his fingertips on his forehead, "That's weird, I can sense Dende's energy, but it's...FIVE UNIVERSES AWAY!?How did that happen?"

"By any means, it's too far for Instant Transmission, I can only go two universes away at once,and I don't know where I'll end I can't call Beerus because the Zeno button only has Zeno's DNA so it calls only calls Zeno, who is dead…- I'll just have to stay here, until someone notices I'm missing and uses the Dragon Balls." Goku mumbles to himself, not noticing that Naruto and Ino are standing ready for round two.

Kurama we can't hold back, got it? Naruto tells the fox enters Sage Of Six Paths Chakra Mode.

Ino starts getting ready to use the Mind Body Switch Technique.

Naruto then does the Shadow Clone Jutsu, fifty shadow clones surround Goku.

Goku smirks, then yells as he does a energy wave that destroys all of the clones in mere seconds.

"What, how is this possible?What type of jutsu is that?" Ino asks in fear.

Then she shakes her head focusing on the battle at hand."Mind Body Switch Technique!" before it hits, Goku phases out of the way of her attack, and then launches the Meteor Combination on Naruto.

The attack lands putting naruto in another barrage of attacks, after the attack is over he side kicks Naruto into Ino he then charges the Kamehameha, then fires the beam at them.

They take a direct hit and fly straight into Konoha from the backlash of the attack.

Shino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Choji all surround the unconscious Naruto and Ino.

They looked around the area for the attacker and found no traces of chakra or anyone at all.

Goku comes into view of Sakura, who yells"Hey, you must be the one who attacked Naruto and Ino!"

"Oh, so that's their names" Goku said,"But, to be fair I was attacked first."

"Oh...then sorry my friends attacked you, what's your name?" Sakura asked understandingly.

"No trouble, and my name is Son Goku, a saiyan from Earth." Goku says cheerily.

Sakura shouts for everyone to come to her.

Shino, Choji, and Shikamaru all appear by her, asking about the situation not noticing Goku until she points him out.

"You found him, now let's beat this drag!" Shikamaru yells.

"No don't-" Sakura gets cut off

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru shadow reaches Goku, but Goku just waves at a surprised Shikamaru.

"Whaa-what? How?" Shikamaru exclaims.

Unbeknownst to the rest, Shino attacked with his insects, which also had no effect on him.

"You can stop trying to take my ki now, because it's not going to work." Goku said casually.

Shino froze in place, "How do you-", Shino was about to ask, when Sakura cuts in.

"Stop attacking him, he's a friend!" Sakura yells.

"How can he be a friend? He just wiped them out without a scratch!" Choji yells back, pointing at Naruto and Ino.

"Actually I only used 5% of my power to be honest." Goku says to them.

"WHAT?" they all shout surprised.

"Yeah, more of a warm-up, really." Goku says nonchalantly.

"Wait you're telling me that you were holding back on our fight!" Naruto says weakly.

Everyone looks down at him.

"Naruto stay down, you've been seriously injured, let-

"No, I'm gonna clobber him for holding-" Naruto looks down at Ino and says calmly "Nevermind, just give Ino one of those weird beans." Naruto said pointing at Goku.

"Huh? Oh right," and grabs his bag full of senzu beans and takes one then hands it to Naruto, "Put it in her mouth, and tell her to chew." Goku tells Naruto, Naruto nods.

He did what Goku Instructed, and Ino got up, she saw Goku and launched her Mind Body Switch attack hit Goku, but like everything else, had no effect on the Super Saiyan.

"Ino stop attacking, it was just a misunderstanding, and if we kept attacking he would wipe the floor with us" Naruto said, unpleased with Goku's power being higher than his.

Goku throws a Senzu bean and Naruto catches it and eats it.

They all hear a roar from Goku, "Anyone know where to get some food?" Goku asks.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too, let's go get something to eat!" Naruto shouted

At The Temple Of The Gods…

"Whis, use your scepter to replay what happened at The Temple Of The Gods while we were at New Namek." Beerus said angrily.

The jewel in Whis' scepter glowed blue, broke into a dozen pieces each with a laser coming from a tip all pointing in an area in front of Beerus.

Beerus' face froze at the sight of Mira, Towa's creation and servant, using the Super Dragon Balls to wish Goku to Universe Twelve's Earth.

"Whis, check Universe Twelve's Earth for Goku, now!" Beerus shouted worriedly at Whis.

The jewel was reformed by the separated pieces, and the jewel glowed blue again.

"Yes, he's there, surrounded by a group of people at a restaurant." Whis said slowly.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Beerus asked quickly.

"Approximately seven days, fourteen hours, thirty-two minutes and fifty seconds" Whis said matter of factly.

They started to travel to Universe Twelve's Earth, leagues above light speed.


	3. Test Of The Hokage! Kakashi VS Son Goku

In Konoha

After they finished eating they took Goku to the Hokage's office.

"Who's he?" Kakashi asked when they came in.

"Goku, Ino and I found him in the forest near Konoha," Naruto said then mumbled angrily "And he wiped the floor with us when we fought him"

"Really, that's surprising, how much power did you two use?" Kakashi asked after reading Naruto lips with the sharingan.

"Shut up, Kak-" Naruto looks at Ino and stops."We both went at him at our maximum and he defeated us with ease."

Sakura looked back and forth between Naruto and was weird, Naruto was gonna act like an idiot, but he stopped as soon as he looked at Ino, is this the work of the Nine-Tails, or is it something else entirely?She thought.

"I see..., why don't we test his power in an open field, to see his true power." Kakashi said curiously.

"Sure, and afterwards can we spar?" Goku asked pleadingly towards the Hokage.

"Maybe, depending on how strong you are." Kakashi replied.

"Okay then let's go!" Goku shouts excitedly.

Goku then get's into possession for Instant Transmission.

"Ah...Goku, what are you doing?" Choji asked confused.

"Getting ready to teleport, using a technique called Instant Transmission!"

"You have teleportation," Choji said disbelievingly, " I highly doubt it, let alone it being 'instant'."

"Be quiet Choji, don't be a drag," Shikamaru said bored.

"Everyone put you hand on my shoulders, now!" Goku did as they were told, and put their hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, wha-" Naruto gets cut off as he suddenly has no mass and disappears, but instantly appears in another 's no way to describe that feeling, it was definitely there, but seemingly not at the same thought, while he stood there by himself, if you don't count Kakashi, who shared Naruto's thoughts.

Everyone else on the other hand, was surrounding Goku like he's a hero, asking how he did that and what-not.

Ino saw Naruto, and thought he was jealous of Goku, but Naruto was far from fact he wanted to understand the technique better to teach his body to handle the feeling, and if possible, learn it himself.

Ino walked to Naruto, trying to understand what he was feeling."What, are you jealous of him?", Ino said, trying to get him to open replied with, "No, I'm amazed, but still..., it worries me, the technique, although I don't know much about it, Ino, but their might be bad after-effects from using that technique."

"I agree with Naruto, on this one, it could be dangerous without proper training." Kakashi said while staring at Naruto.

Everyone else heard those statements, and were stunned to hear Naruto say such a thing.

"Naruto is right, if not done properly it can lead to death." Goku said seriously.

"Now, let me show you my power, because I'm excited to fight you" Goku said while pointing at Kakashi.

Goku got into a stance and powered up to fifty percent." This is me at around 100% in base form." Goku lied casually.

Gusts of wind made everyone try to get their footing while sliding ten feet away.

"What power… that's en-" Kakashi tried to say, but was cut off by Naruto.

"No, it not, and you know it Goku," Naruto said angrily after transforming into Kurama mode to withstand the power leaking off of Goku.

"Huh, how'd you know?" Goku asked after looking at Naruto.

"One, you just admitted it, two you said base form, three Kurama has told me that you have surpressed your power significantly, and four, that red chakra state you went in our fight." Naruto replied while pointing at Goku.

Kakashi looked at Naruto surprised,He knew that Goku had surpressed his power? I thought I was the only one, Kakashi thought to himself.

"Oh fine, but I didn't want to scare him out of our fight," Goku replied and everyone sweat dropped.

Goku then powered up to his maximum, " this is my true max, and this is one of my transformations, Kaio-Ken!." Goku shouted.

Goku's power multiplied by twenty-five, causing Naruto to revert to his base and fly into a tree.

Goku then condensed his aura allowing everyone to get up.

"What's your highest multiplier in that state?" A beaten Naruto says while trying stand up.

"Around twenty-five," Then Goku turns Super Saiyan with no effort "This is Super Saiyan," Goku says before turning Super Saiyan Two.

Before Goku can ascend further he stops when he sees Sakura's face."What's wrong?" She then points to his tail, which has turned gold due to his transformation, when Goku sees what she's pointing at he tells her that it's normal to have one, due to the fact that he's a Saiyan, an alien species nearly extinct.

"Huh...I thought it was just a furry belt." Naruto and Ino say at the same time.

Sakura nods in understanding, Goku in turn, unwraps his tail, and goes Super Saiyan Three.

Goku's aura everyone noticed was surrounded with lighting, he then said in a deep voice, " This is my third transformation, and my next will be a four thousand multiplier, so stand back."

He then gives a war cry, and ascends again, into Super Saiyan Four.

"This is Super Saiyan Four, my fourth transformation." He then turns Goku then yells as his muscles shrink, his aura, eyes, and hair turn a flaming red."Do you think you can fight a god?" He says cocky.

"Let's get serious" Kakashi says after going into his maximum, when Goku says "I'm not done yet!" his body gets surrounded by a flaming blue aura, his hair flies up in the Super saiyan style, but blue, "This is-" Goku about to tell them about the transformation when Sakura yells "What is that? Super Saiyan with blue hair dye?!", "I've heard that joke before...anyway, it's Super Saiyan God merged with Super Saiyan, at first we called it Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, but that's a mouthful, so instead, we dubbed it Super Saiyan let me show you my strongest transformation...Super Saiyan Rose!" He gives a yell that lasts for about a minute, while his hair turned a pink color, his aura a blackish pink color, when the scream ended, his hair was pink, his eyes and aura followed suit, and he snarled "I think you should be shrieking in fear now mortal." Everyone was shocked at not only at his transformation, but his personality change as was the the cheery saiyan, replaced with the embodiment of pure evil and hate.

"I'll revert to my normal state, there's no need for you to see my beauty, mortal" Goku said spitefully.

Kakashi takes off his Hokage robe, activates the Sharingan, as Goku reverts to his base and surpresses it to fifteen percent.

Everyone starts talking placing bets on who will win, and all but Shikamaru bet on get silent, waiting for the fight to begin.

Capsule Corp…

"Have anyone seen dad, because I wanted to learn and perfect Super Saiyan Rose." Goten asks.

"No, but I have an idea."Trunks said excited," What if me and you both learned Super Saiyan Rose, and do The Fusion Technique to get… Super Saiyan Rose Gotenks!" A teenage Trunks said.

"That would be cool...but let me find my dad first." Goten replies.

Goten flies to Vegeta, whose energy signal vanished,"If only I could sense a Super Saiyan God!" Goten said as he stops flying and closes his eyes while floating in midair.

"There! His energy is over there!" Goten yelled and flew straight to Vegeta.!" Goten yells before flying over to Vegeta's spot in the forest.

Upon landing he is blasted with three ki blasts, which he promptly backhanded into a tree.

"Has The Prince Of Saiyans, gotten soft? Those would only knock an average human unconscious." Goten said teasingly.

"Shut up, Kakarot's brat! That's the only reason you're alive right now, because Kakarot, and his wife would kill me, if I killed you" Vegeta yelled.

"So... you are afraid of my father, that's...interesting." Goten replied in a mock observing tone.

"That's it! I have had enough of your talk brat! I will kill you here and now!" Vegeta said charging a giant ki ball in his hand.

"I wonder how Bulma, my mother, and my wife Bulla will handle that." this statement stopped Vegeta, who started mumbling brat and very bad words as he brought his ki back into his body.

"Why are you here brat? I know you didn't come to talk trash to me all day." Vegeta said in a tone that sounded like he wanted to kill Goten right now.

"Actually, I wanted to know if you could tell me where my dad is, me and Trunks want to learn Super Saiyan Rose." Goten told his angry Father-In-Law.

"Why don't you sense him, or have you been slacking off in your training?" Vegeta said with a glint in his eye.

"I can't sense him anywhere on the planet, so I thought he must be using God Ki or somethin'." Goten replied normally.

"I believe you found your problem." Vegeta replied harshly.

"Huh…?" Goten asked confused "What are yo- ohhh... I see... " Goten put two and two together.

"So what universe is he in? I can only sense up to a universe and a half away, so I don't know."

"Me neither, I can sense up to four universes away, and as far as I know, Kakarot is the only one able to sense higher than me." Vegeta replied.

"Can't we wish him here?" Goten asked naively, which got him a smack on the head.

"No we can't, using the Super Dragon Balls was the only way to bring him to the mortal realm, Shenron has fused with Kakarot remember?" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Oh yeah,hehe, I forgot." Goten said while putting his hand on the back of his head.

Vegeta felt a power spike that felt familiar, " What?H-how can Kakarot generate a power that can be felt from that far?! I'm not able to feel that far yet the energy is so potent it feels like it right next to me!?" Vegeta said in fear.

"How far is dad? I can't feel anything." Goten said confused.

"H..h..he's five universes away, and your father's energy is higher than Super Saiyan Blue so he must he must be fighting, but the biggest surprise is...his energy full evil, and killing intent." Vegeta stuttered.

"FIVE UNIVERSES? How'd he get there? He might be training...but five universes away...that's overkill in the idiot section, even for dad. The only thing that's wrong here is the last thing, evil and killing intent? My dad? Never!" Goten thought outloud.

"Touch my shoulder, I'll show you the energy signature, and hurry it's fading fast!" Vegeta said urgently.

Goten did as told, and was surprised to feel that as Vegeta said it was his father's energy, but evil.

"Wait, this can't be dad! It has to be another Goku Black incident!" Goten exclaimed out loud.

No, it's Kakarot all right..but you're right, it's not too different from Black's energy." Vegeta replied.

"HIS ENERGY, IT'S GONE!?" Goten yelled in fear

"That's because his energy can't be felt by me has happened to your father, or he ascended to a new form on accident, po-" Vegeta was cut off by Goten.

"That's it, it's Super Saiyan Rose! It has to be!" Goten yelled.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Dad said that Super Saiyan Rose is mental training not physical, he said in order to use it, you have to have a god complex! You said his energy wasn't too far different from Goku Black's, It's because of the transformation, it's similar to normal Super Saiyan in that way, his personality changed!" Goten shouted excited.

"I see, then your Kakarot must be in trouble in order to use it. " was all Vegeta had to say.

"Huh? I don't understand." Goten said not understanding.

"From what you said the transformation makes you ruthless, evil, and uncaring. A major drawback for Kakarot if he's having a battle with someone who has no control over oneself, or with a two on two battle." Vegeta said wisely.

"Why is that?" Goten asked, still confused.

"Because this means that Kakarot will kill them without a second glance." Vegeta continued, answering Goten's question.

Whatever your doing dad, it better be worth thought.

Outside In A Forest Near Konoha...

Goku and Kakashi flew at each other, ready to fight.

Kakashi charged his Lighting Blade, and tried to hit Goku, who dodged and uppercutted Kakashi into the air, in return, Kakashi shot a fire jutsu back at Goku.

Goku flies into the attack, and ends up in above Kakashi and slams Kakashi down into the floor, creating a shock wave around a giant crater.

"No way, that guy...he's, got Kakashi under the ropes!" Choji yelled at the sidelines.

"Don't be so sure, Choji" Naruto and Sakura replied at the same time.

Goku, in the air, raises his hand hands and shoots hundreds of ki blasts to the then flies down slowly from the air next to the crater, and catches Kakashi's fist coming from underground and throws Kakashi into a tree.

Goku gets into a stance and charges the Kamehameha at the Kakashi in the tree, but fires behind him at the real Kakashi, who was looking for an opening.

Kakashi jumped over the Kamehameha, but another Goku slams Kakashi back into the blast. When the beam stopped Kakashi was in Goku's stance, trying to replicate Goku's attack, while both Goku's came back into one being.

"Whoa, how'd he do that?" Naruto asked confused,"That jutsu is weird, he didn't release it, and he didn't sign for one either...but he fused with the shadow clone?", Naruto said pondering about Goku's technique

Goku then clutches his arms together as Kakashi fires his chakra formed Kamehameha, Goku then stretches his arms away from his body sending a ki shield around his body, protecting him from Kakashi's attack.

While in the ki shield Goku turns around, and fires ki blasts that fly across the planet and start hitting Kakashi's back, which to everyone's (except Goku) surprise, had no effect.

Goku then turns back to Kakashi and deflects Kakashi's flies to Kakashi and starts an onslaught of attacks, Kakashi, who can't keep up with Goku's movements, is getting beat backwards.

Kakashi lifts his hands together in an attempt to use the substitution jutsu, but Goku thinking that Kakashi is trying to attack grabs and breaks Kakashi's fingers.

Goku then stops and flips backwards three times and jumps into the air, charging the Kamehameha.

"NO! If he fires that attack from there it'll destroy the planet! We have to stop him!" Kurama yells after taking over Naruto for a brief moment."Kurama I trust him, I don't think Goku's planning that." Naruto yells back while clutching his head.

"The Nine-Tails is right, if Goku fires it from there, the world is doomed." Shikamaru states softly.

To everyone's surprise, Goku appears in front of Kakashi, who closes his eyes awaiting death, but it never opened his eyes to see glitter and streamers fly in his face.(A/N: Super Saiyan Four Gogeta VS Omega Shenron, Gogeta does his 'strongest attack' but it's just the Fake Kamehameha, you'll find it in Xenoverse 1 and 2)

"Hahahaha! Ahhh, I crack myself up," Goku said while wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, "Did you really think I would kill you?" Goku said cockily while flying up.

"Kaio-Ken x3!" and a red aura flies up around him as he charges at Kakashi, giving him another barrage of blows that create shockwaves.

Goku then clenches his hand, and yells"Now!", causing Kakashi to fly into a tree.(A/N: In Dragon Ball GT, when Goku fired Kamehameha x10 at Baby but had a delayed effect on him on purpose)

"Whoa, what happened? Nothing hit Kakashi-sensei, but he's being knocked into a tree?" Naruto asked confused.

Kakashi gets back up only to fly back again as Goku open and closes his under Goku's effect, Kakashi's body flies into a boulder, getting stuck there and spasming as Goku keeps opening and closing his hand.

Kakashi slowly gets out of the boulder and signs with his good hand, creating fifteen shadow clones as a last ditch effort to strategize, and collect his thoughts.

Goku then uses an ki wave to destroy most leaving seven, Goku flies to the closest one and gives it a roundhouse kick, flies to two more and slams their heads together, Kamehameha another three, and one-inch punches another into a boulder.

Goku then backhands Kakashi's last shadow clone coming to him from the left, flying into the the real one stuck in the boulder on the right, who jumps out the way, making the clone disappear in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi then disappears,Goku stands still and closes his eyes, sensing for Kakashi's energy, Goku then raises his hand backwards, knocking the real Kakashi, who was charging at him from behind, into another tree.

Goku appears in front of Kakashi with a blast in his hand and fires it point blank in Kakashi's face, knocking Kakashi out.

Goku then flies to Kakashi's unconscious body, grabs it throws it into the air, and fires a x10 Kamehameha into Kakashi, which weirdly had no effect on Kakashi.

Shikamaru's eyes widened with understanding,"I get it! His attack had no effect at first, but it has a delayed effect, meaning it won't work till later, presumably when Kakashi is off guard, to counter, or when he needs it." Shikamaru explained.

Goku appears over Kakashi and slams him down into the floor, Goku this time stays in the air to wait Kakashi out, and Kakashi walks out, and is about to give up, but Goku shouts "It's over you've won, don't surrender, because I give up."

Kakashi looks up in disbelief, "Why? You don't have a scratch on you, but you give up? Becoming Hokage is an honor and very wanted position." Kakashi says tiredly.

"From what I've seen so far, being Hokage means being the leader of Konoha, yes?" Goku asks nods,and Goku continues," I am not fit to lead a group, even if I've become significantly smarter because of Lord Beerus, Whis or anyone who did it at if I was to continue and win, it would be unfair to you, because I'm leagues above you in every category, from speed, to strength, to tactics," Goku points at his head and taps it," And much, much, more." Goku ends.

In Deep Space...

"Everything has gone according to plan, My liege." says the feminine voice.

"Has Son Goku met with the Nine-tails?" The Demon asks.

"Yes, my liege, Phase Three shall begin soon, my Lord." Mira says, just coming from Beerus' Temple Of The Gods.

"Mira, block Lord Beerus' path, we can't let him interfere with my plan." The Demon replies suddenly, "I'll warp you to Beerus now."

A light surrounded Mira with a giant light and Mira vanished.

"Eienrasu, give Orochimaru evil energy, so he can make my new vessel, Son Goku even more powerful, by having Orochimaru give Son Goku the Nine-Tails, if you don't your mother, Towa, might die...and we would want that, now would we?" The Demon threatened the feminine voice.

"Yes my Lord," Eienrasu's voice nearly cracked, out of sadness, because if she failed her mother will die, anger because they were enslaved, and lastly desperation, because her mother is so close to being revived and she wanted her to come back.

Eienrasu turned around and warped away to do her task.

Author's Note: There are polls on profile about Naruto Pairings, so check it out.(By the way, depending on how I feel, will effect if I use poll no assuming, it will also be blind, sorry)

-ChaosFalcon666 out!


	4. Terrible Tragedies! Goku's Explanation!

Capsule Corp...

Vegeta, landing mere minutes ago with Goten, walks around the corner into Bulma's Lab., trips on a wrench landing on a machine, which weirdly latches onto him, he tries to leak ki to destroy the machine, but all it does is absorb the that teleports him into a limbo, a vast void of nothingness.

He then tries to sense for ki, and to no avail, He gives a war cry and turns Super Saiyan, and when it doesn't work, He quickly ascends higher and higher until he reaches Super Saiyan Blue, his final transformation.

Angry at his power having no effect, he powers up to the extreme, trying to send a signal, but failing, as his power just getting absorbed, he stopped realizing it was no use.

He then waited, and waited, knowing that he has to wait, until someone notices he's missing, but after what seemed like days, he did the only thing he can think of, training, what felt like years later, he has been released by Bulma, who explains her invention.

"It's a better version of The Room Of Spirit And Time, for training, and possibly dimensional and or universal travel." Bulma rambled on.

"How long have I been in that rust bucket?" Vegeta asked wondering how effective her machine.

"Excuse me? It's called the T.D.Q.R. (Time Dimension Quantum Room), and it's going to help you get stronger than you were in their for only seconds, I found you in their because it gives an electric shock around the temporal-magnetic field I surrounded it with." Bulma replied with pride.

Vegeta slowly walks towards the door and files away.

"Really?No 'thanks'! I swear I don't remember why I married him!" Bulma ranted to a flying Vegeta, who couldn't hear her because of distance.

Vegeta then appears at Goku's house, ready to challenge Goku, when Goten walks out the door.

"Where's Kakarot, brat?" Vegeta asked, making his energy rise to his maximum.

"Vegeta, don't you remember?Dad is five universes away." Goten said confused, but Goten then sensed Vegeta's increase in pressure reminded him of his father.

"How did you become this powerful, you weren't like this earlier!" Goten said wildly.

"My wife has made a room that eclipses the power of the room of spirit and time,and from what that woman has told me-" Vegeta points in Capsule Corps direction, "-Every second out here,is one year in there, and I spent three seconds in there." Vegeta explains impatient.

Goten thought for a moment and, held back a smile.

Vegeta noticed, and asks him what's so funny, Goten replies seriously, "Is this your full base level power?" Vegeta nods, as he looks at himself proudly.

Goten starts laughing, and Vegeta screams at him to tell him what's so funny and Goten replies with, "Your power level!", confusing Vegeta.

Goten continues with, "It took you three years to get close to dad!" Vegeta then realizes what this means.

Vegeta stomps to Goten and with sudden speed, charged a blast at Goten's face disappears, leaving Goten to look behind him, Vegeta than reappears in front of Goten, and blasts him in the stomach.

Goten clutches his stomach in pain, but appeared in front of Vegeta, who is so surprised at this, leaving him wide open for a kick, and Goten happily obliges, knocking Vegeta into a boulder.

Goten then looks at Vegeta, and powers up to Super Saiyan Three, but before he continues, Chi-Chi walks outside and grabs both Vegeta and Goten by the ear, and drags them inside.

In Konoha...

Goku flew down and was next to Kakashi and handed him a Senzu Bean,"What's this?" Kakashi says as he eyes it with concern.

"It's a Senzu Bean, an item that has extraordinary healing abilities!" Goku replied with sadness, disappointed with Kakashi's power not being as high as he expected.

Sakura stepped forward, with questions but one rushed out more suddenly than the rest.

"Hey, speaking of those things, how do they heal?What properties are in the things?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's a chemical called Zen-So, an idea created by the first Omni-King, and the chemical isn't on this planet, I also know that they take incredibly long time to grow, and I only have nineteen left, meaning don't get even though they work with only one half, you'll only be physically restored or have your energy replenished, but not both, unlike with a full one, so only hope you're in luck when you eat only one half." Goku explained.

"Oh...okay, I was just wondering." Sakura said with widened eyes, and although she was disappointed that she couldn't make them, she was also still trying to mask her shock and surprise of his explanation, much more complicated than she expected, but she understood it all the same.

Naruto stepped forward, and asked in a harsh whisper that everyone heard in the silence, and it was one no one expected, "How did you become smarter than you were earlier? There is no way, not one," his voice started to quivered with anger "That you were this intelligent when we fought."

Everyone looked at him startled, and Sakura stepped beside Naruto and was going to tell Naruto something, but Ino stepped up right beside him, and said softly, "He's right, you weren't this smart last time, your intelligence increased exponentially, that's what you said to The Lord Sixth, right?"

Goku looked at them and saw how they stood beside each other and smiled, knowing what they were, and replied with, "You are right, I've become smarter than before, due to a wish on the Namekian Dragon Balls, and Earth's Dragon Balls Dragon, Shenron, has notified me, that I have been given me a giant IQ increase five minutes ago, because of this I now know that Lord Beerus, The New One Above All, also known as the Omni-King, has made me as smart of a friend who is a genius in more ways in one, Vegeta, in the process has unlocked secrets that were hidden in my brain, only known by an Eternal Dragon, but anyway, yes I now have knowledge of the universes and unfortunately, even with my newfound wish granting powers, can not traverse them."

Goku looks at Naruto says outloud, "Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, also known as the Kurama, or commonly known as the Nine-Tails, is the only jinchuuriki who has a symbiotic relationship with uses an energy source known as chakra, is eventually going to ask me to train him, and has a love affair with one of the young ladies right beside him as we speak."

Both Sakura and Ino blushed at the comment, Naruto stuck in shock, and the rest of the guys are stuck on the part that Goku has wish granting powers.

Naruto breaks out of his stupor, and thinks over what Goku said, and asks a question."What are the Dragon Balls, what's Namek, you have wish granting powers, and who is Shenron?" Naruto asked all at once.

Goku sighed, and began his explanation, leaving nothing left of his story.

Shino, the only male there that heard something about Naruto's love life, and was about to question Goku, who cut Shino off because he sensed a familiar energy far away.

Goku turns around, and yells, "Vegeta!Is that you?", before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Naruto looked at Goku strangely, and asked who Vegeta was, and Goku only replied with, "A great friend of mine."

Shino gets ready to ask the question, and successfully does so, causing Naruto, Ino, and Sakura to sweat and blush profusely, staying silent, not answering Shino's personal question.

Goku breaks the silence, by teleporting everyone back to the Hokage's Office, and walks out the door, and Choji chases after Goku, and once out the door found no one, so he turned around to find everyone huddled around the Sixth Hokage, and Choji stops breathing, taking in the sight he saw, which was Kakashi in the middle of a heart attack, in his hand an uneaten Senzu Bean.

Author's Note:sorry for not updating, been on hiatus because of the outside world, and life just has been buting problem after problem on my case, so yeah took a while to write this, and although, this is short, I will make up to my readers later.

There will not be new transformations for the Saiyan Race, and I will make a sequel after this project, but not related to DBZ or Naruto, and I feel like I should remind you about the poll, because it's closing on next Thursday, and the results are tied between Sakura, Hinata, and Bra/Bulla.

I will be accept questions, but if I don't get to yours don't pester me, because my hands were likely tied that day, that said, I will answer as many as I can.(But not any that are already answered in the story)

-ChaosFalcon666 out!


	5. Sadness In The Air! The Snake's Plan!

In Konoha…

The burial for the Sixth Hokage was silent, and three people wanted vengeance, those were, Naruto, Choji, and Sakura.

The Anbu Black Ops are currently tracking Goku, but nothing works, Goku leaves no traces, not even the most renowned sensory ninjas can find him.

*FLASHBACK*

They rushed to the hospital, everyone in so much panic that they forgot about the Senzu Bean, and the fact that Ino and Sakura could heal him themselves.

Once in the hospital, Naruto turned around, and thought he saw hair that defies gravity, and ran outside to confront Goku, only to find no one.

Meanwhile the others surrounded a unconscious Kakashi, who was in critical condition, open his eyes, and point at Sakura, beckoning her to him, and she complies, when he continues to beckon her, she bends down, and he whispered something in her ear, and she runs, comes back with a paper, and writes a sentence, hands it back to Sakura, and she bolts out the door, straight to the Hokage's office.

Then he calls everyone else to him, and he tells them one at a time how they changed his life, he has no regrets from his past adventures, but when he gets to Naruto, the last in line, he starts quiet and slow, and as he gets to how he will always remember Naruto, Naruto cuts him off, with, "Stop it!Stop talking like a dead man, because I know you Kakashi-Sensei, and your a fighter, and you going to fight to survive right now, and I know you'll live!"

Before Kakashi can reply, his heart stops, and he dies, a painlessly fast, yet excruciatingly, quiet death.

Everyone breaks into tears, and when Sakura walks back in, she stops cold, and falls to her knees, with her eyes leaking tears, she slowly gets back up, to go and get the doctors, but they can't do anything, Kakashi is Sixth Hokage is friend is mentor is of their fatherly figures is dead.

As the news sets in for the rest of Konoha, the villagers start sobbing in sadness, and others cackle in joy.

*FLASHBACK END*

After the news broke out on who killed The Sixth Hokage, everyone has been hunting the man known as Son Goku, and whoever finds him, alive or dead, gets 1,000,000,000 ryo.

As Naruto walked away from the funeral, he ran into someone unexpected, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto, can you tell me something?" Sasuke asked after he got up.

Naruto, to startled to say anything at the moment, just nodded.

"What does Son Goku look like?" Naruto, thinking nothing of the question, answered truthfully.

After Naruto finished his answer, 'Sasuke' transformed into Mecha Naruto, and bound the real one by the hands, and took his prisoner to Orochimaru's Secret Lair.

Goku's House…

Outside, Goten and Vegeta were training together, and Vegeta kept hitting Goten in the back every time he got a chance.

"Will you stop that?!It's gotten really old, really soon." Goten grumbled.

After another quick skirmish, Vegeta threw another barrage at Goten's he flies up, tail carelessly flowing in the air.

Wait a minute, when did I get a tail?!Goten thought.

Vegeta, now in the air as well, noticed what Goten was staring at, and said in a 'finally' voice, "So you've finally noticed the gift I got you?"

"What do you mean 'my gift'?" Goten said confused.

"You see, the Saiyan Race knew that their greatest power, and weakness, was their they sometimes cut them off for an edge in they needed their tails for the planets that had strong they found a spot on the Saiyan body that will slowly grow your tail every time you hit it, but yours isn't done." Vegeta explained nonchalantly.

"Okay, BUT WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME A TAIL?!" Goten yelled at Vegeta.

Vegeta replied in a tone that suggested he was impatient, "It's the only way to reach Super Saiyan 4."

"Oh,yeahhh, I totally then, let's continue!" Goten shouted as he charged at Vegeta.

In A Forest…

Goku fished, but found little fish instead of the large ones he was accustomed to.

He then sensed a strange energy, familiar, but slightly different than anything he has felt before.

After eating, he flew to the energy, and found a lone man, wearing plain grey barbs, with a black polo and pants, underneath, a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back, blue tomoe-shaped earrings, and shinobi sandals with bandages around his calves.

"Hey!Who are you?!"Goku asked, landing on the floor while doing so, and not using his Dragon Knowledge.

"Ah, your name is...Son Goku, correct?" the mysterious man asked, while pulling out his snake like tongue, and sliding it around his own lips.

"Yeah!" Goku said, oblivious to the danger he is in.

"Good, I've wanted to test this new seal, with this new energy form that is much more effective than Chakra, and who better than my next host?" The mysterious man said.

The man then shot three snakes at him, which Goku dodged with ease, and replied by giving him a swift right hook, followed by a gut wrenching kick to his arm, putting it out of socket.

The man screamed in pain, and jumped away, holding his destroyed arm, and surprised Goku, by ripping it clean off!He then grew a new one, wanting to capture Goku badly, and in his haste, didn't notice his creation, Mecha Naruto, pass him by, heading towards Orochimaru's Secret Lair.

But this didn't go unnoticed by Goku, because right after, he shot Mecha Naruto with a ki blast, but, to his surprise, it had a, ki shield?Impossible!, he thought, this world didn't use ki, but they had this mystery man has a familiar do I recognize it?

The man then brought out what seemed to be a dagger, cut his whole palm, and put his bleeding hand against the floor, and chanted, Dēmongoddoshīringujutsu, (Demon God Sealing Jutsu), multiple times over, until he was covered in a dark green snake-shaped aura, and it had the seal on it's head, and it launched itself at Goku, and before he could react, it devoured him.

Author's Note: Hey, this is also short, but I had to get this one in before tomorrow, because I didn't want to be on hiatus again, and please, vote on the poll, I need them.I will accept questions, but will not be adding any transformations soon, I was misunderstood earlier, I had someone thinking I wasn't ever going to add transformations ever, instead I mean't now, because there will be transformations later, but not clearing that up, because people got angry earlier, and I am trying to avoid that.

-ChaosFalcon666 out!


	6. Capture, and Freedom Beerus' Travels!

Orochimaru's Secret Base...

Naruto woke up, groggy and his head hurt, but other than that, he was had heard Goku's voice earlier, while he was in the bag, but silence was trapped, on a

Table, with straps on it.

He tapped into his Chakra, but as soon as he did, he Chakra started to get absorbed.

He looked around, and saw that there was a area of snake-shaped green energy, inside was...Goku!But, how?Orochimaru can't track Goku at all, others that are much better at tracking than him had no luck, but Orochimaru has him, and he is stuck in the energy, unconscious!

I'll find out later, Naruto thought, But right now I have to focus, and sit still, to absorb Nature Chakra from the he sat completely still, his concentration broke when he heard a metallic footsteps.

He opened his eyes, and saw Mecha Naruto, and it slowly walked towards him, and said, 'Extracting Kyuubi', it then opened it's mouth and a metal pipe came out, and a red Chakra started pouring out of Naruto by the seams.

Naruto, that piece of scrap is pulling me out of you!,Kurama shouted at started to struggle, but it was futile, and after it was finished, it walked over to an still unconscious Goku, and the droid stopped at Goku, and the red Chakra poured itself onto Goku, and after the process was complete, Goku woke up, but Naruto blacked out.

Capsule Corp...

"Okay, so in three days, this thing will transport me to Kakarot?" Vegeta asked bluntly.

"For the fifth thousand time, YES!" Bulma shouted back impatiently.

Gohan, at the door, felt a familiar evil power, and called out to Vegeta, and they both flew off, and landed in the mountains, front of a very familiar Arcosian Race, Cooler, but, he was in his Metal State.

"So, do all the losers come back now?Because this is just plain annoying, first, it was me, then it was Frieza, then you, then Broly, then Cell, then Buu, then Frieza again, and now you, again." Vegeta said in a tired tone.

"Aw, Vegeta, is your power still dwarfed by Goku?" Metal Cooler said, amused.

Vegeta turned his head to Gohan, who nodded, he look back at Metal Cooler, and before Metal Cooler could register what was happening, there was a fist in his stomach.

Gohan shouted, "You pressed the Goku Button!", Vegeta then roundhoused Metal Cooler away, and said outloud, "You shouldn't of did that."

Metal Cooler, then powered up, and blasted Vegeta back into a mountain, which, unbeknownst to all of them, was Mount. Paozu, and when Vegeta flew out, he didn't notice the woman in the house fall down, but Metal Cooler noticed, and ended right beside her, grabbed her by the neck, which snapped, threw it in the air, and before anyone could blink, blasted her multiple times, leaving nearly nothing left, and when the smoke cleared, the falling body was revealed to be, none other than Chi-Chi.

Gohan in anger, powered up to Super Saiyan Three, and rushed Metal Cooler, but, to no avail, as he was just punching randomly, in rage, instead of his usual calculating non-lethal blows.

Metal Cooler punched him away, and then shot a hundred ki beams, in quick came out, with cuts everywhere, but he had a firm resolve, he wasn't going to kill Metal Cooler, he was going to make Metal Cooler suffer!

In Deep Space...

Mira was currently attacking Whis, to an equal stand, but Whis was only using ten however, was impatient, and was tapping his foot.

"Whis!Come on!You've been fighting him for, one..two..three..four, two days!Give it a rest so we can hurry up! Beerus said angrily.

"Yes my Lord, in just a minute.", and Whis caught a fist, but before he could Hakai Mira, Mira had disappeared, vanished without a trace.

"Finally!We didn't even get to Universe one!Now let's go!" Beerus shouted at Whis.

Whis rolled his eyes, and appeared before The New Omni-King, who placed his hand on Whis' shoulder, so they can continue their flight to the Twelfth Universe.

In A Forest Near The Village Hidden In The Sand...

Naruto woke up, exhausted, and saw Goku, looming over him, clutching his head, chanting to himself.

When Naruto focused, he understood what Goku was saying, and was frightened to say the least.

Goku, on the other hand, didn't notice Naruto, but was focused on the entity known to him as Kurama, and was telling it to, 'Get out of my head' repeatedly.

Naruto, forgetting what happened to him, painfully and slowly went over to Goku, and touched Goku's shoulder.

Goku jumped, and nearly punched Naruto out of tensed up, and tried to transform so he can avenge The Sixth Hokage, but nothing happened.

He tried again, and again, but each time, he didn't understand, he could feel his Chakra, but there was only it hit him, he remembered now, the Mecha Version of him did this, he stole the 'Kyuubi', and planted into Goku.

Then he realized something, who Goku was talking to, not himself but, was still staring at Naruto, trying to understand the shinobi's gesture, but then Naruto spoke up.

"Don't fight Kurama, work together with him, and you'll get immense power, nothing compared to what you already have-oof!" Naruto didn't get to finish his statement, as he was blown back, and the Saiyan had started clutching his head again, and Chakra had then started to roll off him in waves.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Goku hair started floating, powers going unchecked, as Ki and Chakra started to mix, creating something completely new.

But real chaos ensued right after Goku went Super Saiyan, boosting everything by 's Chakra had also increased, with his speed, strength, Ki, endurance, and even Kurama's powers increased, meaning his efforts in trying to temporarily take over Goku had more or less stayed the same.

Naruto, then jumped and latched himself onto Goku, absorbing some of Goku's Chakra, stabilizing Goku, who fell down, unconscious.

Author's Note:Poll is closing today!Or tomorrow...or , just thought I'd put some good stuff in here, Seventh Chapter coming soon!And as much as I hate it, Poll is closing today, so vote 's winning, with Sakura, Ino, and Bra/Bulla are tied.


	7. Gohan's new form Mental struggle!

In A Mountain Range…

Gohan had fought with all he had, and Metal Cooler hadn't done anything but dodge, and counterattack, his powers having not been tested in the least.

Vegeta, although angry at Gohan for interrupting, let Gohan was sensible, and knew Gohan could easily beat Metal Cooler if he wasn't so angry, because his attacks were predictable, giving Metal Cooler the upper hand.

He also knew that sense Chi-Chi had died, Gohan was a mess, and knew that intervening would be bad for himself, because even though he was leagues above Gohan, Gohan would actually hurt him, albeit a little, but he would be mad at Gohan's 'audacity' to hit him, and they would fight.

Gohan gave a left hook, and followed up with a right drop kick, but Metal Cooler caught both, threw Gohan up, and shot a eyebeam at Gohan's chest, which Gohan dodged, and flew back down, straight into his cataclysmic battle.

Metal Cooler decided to finally take the offensive, and punched Gohan in the stomach, making him curl up in pain, and then blasted him, point blank in the face, making him fly back, and appeared behind Gohan, backhanded him down, and charged a Death Beam on his index fingers.

But instead of firing rapidly, like per usual, he put them together, and then threw it, and stopped it in flew up, right into the the blast, blinding him, and before he knew it, he was surrounded in a golden energy sphere, unable to move, and was thrown everywhere, and then after having enough, he destroyed it with his aura, only for it to explode, and he fell, slowly, in his Super Saiyan Two form, and he stopped himself, and he screamed as he was surrounded by his golden energy, but it took a white-blue tint, and he turned Super Saiyan Three, but this time it was different, his normal gold aura was there, but it was lighter than the usual, and his power was far stronger than earlier.

He had created a new transformation, one unique to him and only him, Full Potential Super Saiyan was derived of his Potential Unleashed, but while he was Super Saiyan Three, but it wasn't any two in one transformation, no, this was something different, it was his power multiplied by twenty-five hundred.

It was the apex of his power, and he knew he would he was just, so, so, sooo, rushed Metal Cooler, and every blow connected, but just as he was going to create distance, he was in a tree, with a fist in his coughed up blood and spit, got back up, and fired three blasts, two missed, one hit, making Metal Cooler shout in rage, and he charged at Gohan, and Gohan charged back, shock waves were being created from their collisions with each other.

In the air, Metal Cooler and Gohan were gasping for air after their last little skirmish, and as Metal Cooler got into a stance, he started Cooler's body was turning organic, and a golden aura covered him, but when he came out, he was in his Golden form, but his was different, as instead of a mix of gold and Arcosians Fourth Form, it was Cooler's Fifth Form, but gold.

"Now, I think our warm up is us truly begin!" Cooler shouted across the mountains.

However, before anyone could do anything, Cooler was shot with a huge energy ball, seemingly from nowhere, and a being with shoulder long black hair, baby blue eyes, and cocky attitude appeared.

No one knew who he was, because he was covered in shadow, and didn't have an energy he stepped out, Gohan and Vegeta gasped, because who they saw, was unexpected.

It was Android #17, behind him, were two more, and while the first was on their side, the two behind him, weren't.

17 flew up and slammed into Cooler, who flew into a mountain, before appearing right behind 17, who dodged with expertise, and did a roundhouse kick, and followed up with a soaring uppercut.

Cooler then charged at 17, an attempt to 17 in the gut, but 17 just took it like it was nothing, and seemingly bored, 17 blasted Cooler down into the floor.

Vegeta looked on, he then looked down, smirked, dodged a punch, coming from Cooler, and kicked Cooler over to Cooler's actual target, 17, who was charging a gigantic attack at Cooler.

"METAL BOMBER!"17 yelled, shooting it at Cooler's back, but when the smoke cleared, Gohan stood in the way, and shot a Kiai at 17, who was now unconscious.

"Sorry 17, but this is my fight." Gohan said solemnly, but before he could continue his fight, one of other 17s had kicked him, sending him to the other, who punched him back, and got shot by two beams, coming from both 17s in a synchronized fashion.

Gohan, now unconscious, fell to the water under the mountains, and the river carried him to an unseen place, his energy so low, it was unsensible, making him nigh-impossible to find.

But Vegeta wasn't worried about 'Kakarot's Brat' as he called him, he was worried about the current battle coming his way.

Vegeta first rushed one of the 17s, but was kicked by the other, and flew back, and resumed his previous stance, next to his evil twin.

Cooler then appeared in front of Vegeta, who backhanded Cooler away, and tried his last attack again, but was stopped by Cooler.

Damn it!I can't get close!I don't like the fact that those pieces of scrap are next to each other, because if they fuse, they'll be immensely stronger!Although not next to me, if their power is the same as last time, but I doubt it, 17 stood against Cooler, who was in his Golden Form, and if their power was like that, then I'm in big trouble!Vegeta thought this all in a second, but that was all Cooler needed, and soon, Vegeta was being thrashed like a chew toy.

"You didn't think this was all my power, did you Vegeta?Because if you did, you are very, very wrong."Cooler said in all seriousness, amused tone gone, and stood it's place was Cooler's true colors, a wrathful intergalactic tyrant, hell bent on killing Vegeta.

"Well, you sure surprised me!I thought you were weak, but if you think you're stronger than me, bring it!"Vegeta wasn't bluffing, he fully knew that he could Cooler, but only at Super Saiyan Two, anything further would waste energy, anything less would get him killed.

Energy picked up, as two colossal powers, behind Cooler, reached their maximum, and before Vegeta knew it, the 17s fused, but, everyone else was unaware that two more powers also fused, creating the entity known as Gotenks.

In A Desert Near The Village Hidden In The Sand...

Naruto stared at the unconscious Goku, tensed up, wondering what to do in this exact situation, given the fact that they didn't put, 'What a ninja should do if they're a Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, and it was just ripped out of you, put into the guy that killed your sensei, who was an alien, that is also unconscious, and outclasses you in every way possible' in the academy.

Goku got up slowly, but his eyes were orange, he turned to Naruto, and spoke in a deep raspy voice, unlike his original.

"Naruto, it's me Kurama!I am pressed on time, so but let me tell you, this guy's mental barriers are tough!Even now he's still fighting me...weird, but not the point is, I can't get out of here, even if that Mecha Version tried, it wouldn't work, his body has somehow altered itself to cage me in here-"Kurama was interrupted by Goku, who took back control, his eyes onyx black again.

"It's called a Zenkai Boost, it's a trait that all Saiyans have."Goku said to no one in particular.

His eyes turned orange again, responding with, "I see, but now that you have me in you, we are going to have to come to an agreement, of sorts, or this will never work out-"Goku's eyes were black again, but then they changed into a blue color, tinted orange, with red pupils, and the energy around Goku was much more erratic movement, and the voices spoke in unison, giving off an uneasy sense of power.

" _ **Now, this is true power**_ "Goku said eerily, but this wasn't Goku, or even Kurama, yet it was also both at the same time.

This was Goku at his basic Saiyan instincts, and Kurama at his most primal state, both personalities are of pure destruction, and they spoke as one, wanting nothing more than chaos, annihilation of all, and death.

Naruto was thrown back, waves of power were rolling off of Goku, but not like before, earlier was different, it was focused, controlled, this one was wild and brutal, and when Goku slowly scanned his surroundings, he gave Naruto an evil smirk, followed by a baring of teeth, showing Goku's canines.

Goku was instantly over Naruto, who was being crushed against the sand, Goku's boot on Naruto's chest, but before Goku could comprehend anything, Naruto went for a sweep kick, but right after, the Crazed Saiyan just landed on an outstretched hand, and backflipped five paces back.

" _ **Come on, I heard you wanted to be Hokage, so show me what the future Hokage can do**_!"Goku snarled, and right after that, he appeared in front of Naruto, and shot Naruto point blank in the face, with a mixture of Ki and Chakra, and at light bursting speeds, shot a nigh-infinite amount of Ki-Chakra beams.

Goku, then blacks out, leaving a stunned Naruto with serious injures, and Naruto wondered three things right now, the first, should I go to sleep with this guy near him, the second, if he would heal fast without Kurama in him, and if so, would he be able to heal from this, and third, what should he do?!

Meanwhile in Goku's Mindscape...

Goku, was running from three things, a large green dragon, a giant fox with, one, two, three, four, nine tails, and a huge golden ape, all of which are following him, at once, and he couldn't do anything but dodge and flee, he didn't have his overwhelming powers, his ki, or even his natural physical abilities, he could only run and hide.

Now, five minutes ago he knew he was in a book, courtesy of Shenron, but now, he knew nothing but fear.

Goku looked up, and saw that the dragon had stopped fighting, and the and just stood there, but not like earlier, this time was warm, and safe, and he accepted the dragon, but then it disappeared.

"No...don't leave me...,"Goku had forgotten the dragon's name, but he had knew it from somewhere, then after about thirty seconds, he remembered everything, and in that instant, he got all of his abilities back, except the ability to now his abilities compared to them were preposterously small.

He looked up again, and saw a terrifying sight, both entities were now fighting each other, on seemingly equal terms, before they knew it however, Goku had gotten away.

But at the moment, they weren't interested in him, and they fought on ruthlessly, destroying all land masses around them.

The fox clawed the ape, which just grunted and slammed its tail around the fox's neck, and threw it, but when the fox landed, using its claws to grip the floor, it shot a giant purple blast from its mouth, which was stopped in mid-air, by an equally powered red beam coming from the ape's mouth.

This lasted a few minutes, before a giant explosion eclipsed both in size, swallowed them whole, and out came a golden fox, with nine tails, but they were like an ape's, only with a lot more fur, and it's eyes red, but the worst of all, it gave a sense of calamity, war, and just darkness.

It shot out a giant Chakra-Ki beam, and it hit Goku, knocking him out cold, giving this monster full reign of his body, but he could see what they were doing, making the experience all the more horrifying.

He saw it all, and was going to tell Naruto he was sorry when he woke up, and before his visions ended, he saw a woman, with blue hair and white eyes, with a boy that has brown hair and white eyes.

Author's Note:Hinata won the poll!Yeah!Finally over-oh, um...hey there, ah, um, bye!*disappears*

Just kidding, anyway thanks for reading, and the poll is over, and Gohan's transformation is a good deal stronger than Omega Shenron, but nowhere near the level of Lord Beerus in the canon.

I will answer questions, but if you ask them, please be reasonable.

-ChaosFalcon666 out!


	8. Strange Revival The Fusions' Battle!

**Mount. Paozu Ruins...**

Vegeta, launched forward, and kneed Super #17, flew around and kicked Cooler in back, and teleported in front of both of them, giving them a point blank Final Flash, and then fired a Galick Gun right after.

Cooler was shocked and semi-damaged, but his body was self repairing, like his Metal State allowed him to do, but Super #17 was unfazed, and just flicked his hair over his head, not even giving Vegeta a glance, clearly looking for someone else.

 _HOW DARE HE!I'M THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS!YOU DON'T MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME!PRINCE VEGETA IS NOT SOMEONE YOU BRUSH OFF YOUR SHOULDER!I'M TO BE FEARED BY EVERYONE!_ , Vegeta thought angrily, but before he knew it, Super #17 responded to his 'thoughts', with, "Oh, Vegeta, didn't your mother tell you to wait your turn?Besides, screaming your thoughts outloud isn't very good manners, now is it?", Vegeta snapped, and was a blur to the naked, and trained eye, but thanks to Doctors Gero and Mew's brilliance, Vegeta didn't even hit Super #17, let alone damaging him.

Super #17 then caught Vegeta by the neck, and threw him into a wall, and shot his Lightning Flash with gusto, savoring the moment, trying to bring out the hidden warrior, but with nothing working, he just sighed, and blasted where the warrior was supposedly at, but was surprised to find no one there, and with another search with his scanner, he found that the 'one' warrior was surrounding him at every angle, and to his surprise, hundreds of dozens of white things came at him at once, and him, being who he was, tried to deflect them all.

After all of the white orbs were hit, he studied them quickly, and realized it had a face, and before he could react, the 'orbs' exploded, putting him in a giant cloud of smoke, and the mysterious warrior came out, revealing himself as, DA DA DA, Gotenks!

"HA!You fell right for it!Huh?"Gotenks cheered for a moment, before looking over to see that Super #17 was damaged, it was only mild, and he was self healing, and then, at that moment, both supervillains charged at Gotenks, who was handling them with ease, to Vegeta's surprise.

Now, although it looked up for the heroes, there was only that hitch, and Gotenks reached it, really fast.

The supervillains were raising their powers, making him start to struggle, but, pulling a very old trick, stopped their movement by combining Solar Flare and Galactic Donuts, giving him time to turn, as he called, 'Super Gotenks Level Three', but it's real name is Super Saiyan Three.

He then started to fire with everything he had, trying to neutralize the universal threats as fast as possible, and it was working, but just as he was about to destroy Super #17 and Cooler, his Fusion ran out.

 _NO, no, no, no!Why of all times, did it have to end now?_ Goten and Trunks thought, still in sync with each other, despite having separated.

Vegeta decided to end Cooler, once and for all, and transformed into a Super Saiyan Two, but unlike what his calculations said, he was outclassed, and he was incredibly angry now, so, he decided all or nothing, and charged as a Super Saiyan Rose, but he was still outclassed, barely making it though Cooler's merciless beatings.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!SINNER'S SPACE BEAM!" Vegeta yelled in desperation, and when it hit, Cooler was instantly knocked out, and Super #17, instead of charging, fell out, and Vegeta looked around, only finding Yamcha with a remote.

Vegeta slowly fell down, and when his feet touched the ground, he blacked out.

 **In A Forest Near The Village Hidden In The Sand...**

Naruto turned around to see Hinata and Neji, and was kinda happy he had company, but before he could say hi, Neji had a hand on Naruto's neck, about to crush it.

Naruto was suffocating now, when he heard Hinata shout for Neji to stop, and he complied, but reluctantly.

"Why'd you do that?!"Naruto yelled while gasping for air.

"Imposter of Naruto, you will not speak unless spoken to, do you understand?"Naruto only nodded.

"Who are you?Why are you here?With him?"Neji asked the last part with distaste.

"Uzumaki Naruto, son of The Fourth Hokage, former jinchuuriki of Kurama.I'm here because I just escaped Orochimaru's evil clutches, with him being another of Orochimaru's captured, and also the new jinchuuriki of Kurama"Naruto explained fast, but Neji heard it all anyway, but was skeptical when he said that the killer of the Sixth Hokage is the new Nine-Tails jinchuuriki.

"Okay, 'Naruto', how did the Nine-Tails get removed from you, and put into him?" Neji said, but with confidence that this was Naruto, but would not treat him like it until he got all of the information accounted for.

He swerved his head around to look at Goku, who was getting up, albeit slowly, and he ate a Senzu Bean, replenishing all of his stamina.

Neji, still with the impression of Goku as the enemy, attacked, starting with Goku's Chakra points, "You are in my Divination!Gentle Fist!One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!", and Goku, in his naivete, responded with, "Diva...fist...palms?What does that have to do with anything?", and Neji, not caring about Goku's words, launched his attack.

 _Two palms..Four palms..Eight Palms..Sixteen Palms..Thirty-Two Palms..Sixty-Four Palms..One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!What?!How is he still standing?!And I still feel energy flowing through him!What is he?!_ , Neji thought all of this in a stupor, and having lost half of his Chakra, was at a big disadvantage, but what surprised him, is the next attack wasn't an energy one, as he expected from someone who would use the new advantage they had, but an attack based on Taijutsu, totally catching Neji off guard, and said person soared through the air, having taken a powerful open-palmed punch in the gut, but he landed on his feet, but was surprised again when Goku was in front of him when he landed, and then took the worst base form melee attack Goku can possibly give, the One-Inch Punch, to the chest.

Neji spit blood, and was in state of fear, waiting for his oncoming death, but it never came, as Goku walked away, with Neji on the floor, in a torrent of anger, disgust, and sadness.

Goku walked over to Hinata, who was in shock, because rarely is Neji beaten, and this was with ease!Naruto was given a run for his money, but this guy just...dominated him!

Goku looked over to Hinata, and then glanced to Naruto, and back to Hinata, seemingly assessing the situation, and dodged a last minute attack from Neji, who had his back to Goku, trying to stop his run, but time seemed to slow, as he hit Neji in the back of the neck, and Neji, out of will alone, was still standing, but was nearly dragging himself to attack, but was kneed in the gut, and while trying to stand, his unresponsive body wouldn't let him, so he promptly fell floor, still conscious, but unmoving.

"Sorry, but I don't have anymore Senzu Beans, so I can't heal you without Ki, but I doubt you _want_ me to help you, since the Hyuga's are known for their pride." Goku said to Neji, in a voice of menacingly and with superiority to boot.

"As for you," Goku was looking at Hinata now but with sincerity in his gaze, and continued, "I believe that you don't want to challenge me, because as you can clearly see, I outclass you in all subjects of battle, so you wouldn't stand a chance against me." Goku said this also in superiority, but kindly this time, without malice.

"I believe that I unfortunately have to fight you, no matter how much I don't want to" said a agonizingly familiar voice, the voice of The Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.

All of the shinobi (and Goku) turn their head to Kakashi, in disbelief, but what held them in place were his eyes, the were of The Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu, and his gaze, although steeled, were settled on Naruto.

"Please end this madness for me, and seal me away, and by the way, don't blame Goku for my for my death, a genjutsu was placed on me, making me fear the item he gave me, and since I didn't eat it I died" Kakashi said somberly.

And then, against his will, Kakashi charged at the Goku and the remaining shinobi.


	9. The Rematch Cooler and 17's Defeat!

**Capsule Corp...**

Vegeta woke up in daze, with his memories hazy, but eventually recalled what happened, and was startled to see Lord Beerus next to him, and with an impatient glare to boot.

"Good, you're awake, I'm pretty sure that last attack of yours was really taxing, but you are going to know how that trick works for the near future, due to recent events." Beerus said with narrowed eyes.

"What did I do, exactly?" Vegeta asked, confused.

"You used your Godly Ki to erase Cooler's sins from his body, and the more and worse your sins are, the more effective it of it like a Spirit Bomb, but of your design." Beerus explained slowly.

"My Lord, wouldn't it be wise to fight the threat yourself?" Whis asked with a knowing look, trying to give more information to Vegeta than was originally intended.

"No, and it is impossible, we are fighting Demigra, so he could be planning anything, at any time period, he could make an alternate timeline where I don't become God of Destruction, or he could take the place of Omni-King with his Time Portals." Beerus responded, leaving Vegeta numb, albeit he was tired from his earlier battle, but he was numb all the same.

Bulma was in a room with a red book in hand, it had a leather clasp, with a gold hand on it, but with six fingers, and with a three carved into it.

"Book Three, of what?The tales in this book are absurd, but I think I've seen worse." Bulma thought out loud, and something caught her eye, it was a triangle, with only one eye, a hat, and said to have immeasurable power.

"If this demon gets a physical form, all hope is !Beerus can easily destroy Hope Is Lost!" Bulma laughed, and tossed the book aside, and walked out of the room.

 **In A Forest Near The Village Hidden In The Sand...**

Kakashi charged at them, Neji jumped out of the way, and rested on a tree, trying to not be in the way of the rest's fight.

Kakashi gave an axe-kick to Naruto, then used the Sharingan to dodge Hinata's attack, and countered with a wind-based jutsu, and followed with a fire-based one, blowing Hinata into Naruto, who just got up, and both were now unconscious.

Kakashi looked up at Goku, who remained stoic, waiting for Kakashi's attack in this death dealing rematch.

Kakashi attacked Goku with a earth-based trapping jutsu, but Goku blasted the walls away with his aura.

"You know, I wonder how I will fight you, since your defense is impeccable, your strength is immeasurable, and your speed is nearly unfollowable." Kakashi said to Goku savagely.

Goku walked up to Kakashi, and flicked Kakashi aside, and turned around, unamused with Kakashi's earlier speech.

Kakashi got back up, unfazed by Goku's attack, and charged again, and Goku dodged easily, Kakashi not even close to to hitting him.

This went on for hours, but by then, Goku was mostly exhausted, even if he was powerful, he wasn't infinite.

 _Man!My legs feel like jelly, this is like the time I fought Lord Beerus, but then I was using Godly Ki!Wait a minute!I got it!No, I shouldn't waste Super Saiyan blue, but Super Saiyan will work!_ Goku then put his plan into effect, and to his surprise, his transformation was different from earlier, he had a red glow around him, along with his golden Ki.

His transformation boosted his Full Power Super Saiyan was boosted three times from his normal, giving him a one hundred fifty times power boost.

 _I wonder what happens to the rest of my transformations...although, I don't know what is around me, but I'd rather not fight it, so I don't go crazy again_ , Goku then shot off, making collisions that shook Konoha to its foundations!Goku did a sweep kick, and then kneed Kakashi in the gut, but Kakashi retaliated with a punch to Goku's Solar Plexus, and an uppercut, and then both shot punches to the face, fist clashing against fist, creating shockwaves in the air.

Goku turned Super Saiyan Two, and his aura was similar as last times, but this time, his Super Saiyan Two powers were times six, now giving him a power boost of six hundred, but before he could test his power, he was rammed into, and then with difficulty, grabbed Kakashi's fist, and swung Kakashi around repeatedly, then, when he broke the sound barrier, he released his grip on Kakashi's wrist, and Kakashi flew through a humongous boulder, and crashed into the ocean.

Goku took to the skies, and charged his signature attack, the Kamehameha, and blasted at the now standing Kakashi, but, like everything else about his energy, it was different, it was a Ki-Chakra beam, and due to the unstableness of the attack, he exhausted himself after it hit Kakashi, leaving one option left, his Godly Ki reserves, which by some miracle, haven't been affected by his newfound Chakra energy source.

As a Super Saiyan God, Goku rushed and beat down upon Kakashi relentlessly, and brutally as well, leaving no room for error in his attacks, and soon, he had Kakashi by the neck, and shot a small beam straight through Kakashi's forehead, and Kakashi stopped moving, limp in Goku's hands, but Kakashi had a knife to Goku's neck, after feigning death, and slashed, but the knife just...broke.

Goku, realizing that he can't kill Kakashi, did something that reminded him of a time, many years ago, but Goku didn't need to reminisce at the moment, and shot four energy cuffs made of Godly Ki around Kakashi's whole body, and then he reverted back to base form, and sat down, tired, and went to sleep, with the other two presences inside Goku keeping Kakashi bound while Goku was in his deep slumber.

But unbeknownst to them, a mysterious red haired being had grabbed all of their unconscious bodies, and took them to a well-known city near them, The Village Hidden In The Sand.


	10. Goku's Change, Father's Bonds

**Inside A Hospital In The Village Hidden In The Sand...**

Neji was the first to wake, and found himself in a room, reminiscent to a hospital, and got up quickly, but apparently too quickly to quickly for him to handle, because he fell, face first to the floor.

He heard fits of laughter across the room, saw Naruto laughing his life away, pointing at Neji, and got up slowly, unlike his fallen Hyuga counterpart, and walked across the room, and put his hand out.

Neji pointedly ignored his gesture and got up, feeling his pride at stake, and walked as gracefully as he could to the door, which wasn't much, since he fell again five seconds later.

Goku walked past the door with handcuffs, with Gaara behind him, his sand ready for combat, with Kakashi in front, still bound by Godly Ki.

Goku appearance had changed, making him almost unrecognizable, his hairstyle was like a younger version of Sasuke, but instead of Sasuke's blue highlights, they were red, his clothing was also different, he was wearing a black spandex undershirt, with a black one over that, he also had baggy pants, with a red sash, instead of a blue one, but his eyes, his eyes were that same blue, with that fear-inducing orange tint, making Naruto step back in fear, and fell on his back, and started crawling backwards.(A/N:Really love Goku black as you can tell, although this doesn't seem original, I am focusing on the main plot now, not character designs, so I'm giving you this, deal with it!)

Neji, who was about to laugh at Naruto's fall, but then noticed his fallen comrade's expression, pure fear, he then followed Naruto's gaze, and it ended on Goku, narrowing his eyes, he slammed the door, but it had the opposite effect than he hoped, as Naruto's face filled with dread.

"Open the door Neji.", Naruto shuddered out as he got up.

"Why?!I saw your face, it was full of consternation!", Neji yelled, which woke up the rest.

"Because this village is at stake here!", Naruto retorted, unaware of the rest listening in.

"How is this village in danger?!Son Goku is captured, and Kakashi can be sealed!There is no threat!", Neji's voice was rising, with intensity in his eyes, until his made contact with Naruto's.

"It was waiting, it was waiting, it was waiting…", Naruto repeated to himself, not in insanity, but in realization, that the new evil entity dormant inside Goku, had intelligence.

A loud explosion was heard, across the hospital, and Naruto ran to the door, in a frenzy, but understood that he wasn't moving, fore people were constraining him, keeping him from movement.

"Don't do this Naruto!You're too weak to fight him!", Neji shouted.

A voice came from a shroud of smoke, it was dark and menacing, full of evil laughter.

" _ **Ahhhh, Isn't that sweet?Now PERISH!**_ ", five different beams came out of nowhere, converging to all of them at once.

Goku slowly strolled out of the shadows, to check on the corpses, but found none.

" _ **Damn!They escaped!It doesn't matter anyway, because I'm free!And I want to have fun!**_ ", Goku used his aura to blow the hospital room into pieces, and found that his former captor, Garra of the sand, was right in the room.

" _ **As they say, 'wrong time, wrong place', HAHAHAHA!**_ ", Goku cackled.

Garra, slowly climbed out of the rubble, unaware of the Darkened Saiyan's intentions, and was grabbed by the collar, heaved up face to face with the now insane alien.

"W-what are you?", Garra barely whispered out, voice raspy with his near-death experience.

" **You're right!I should rename ...I got it!Kuroaku!, The True Lord of Darkness!** ", Goku exclaimed.

'Kuroaku', as he now called himself, lugged Garra over to a tree and bound Garra on the tree with his Ki, and made hand symbols, flying through them in a nanosecond, looking for remnants of The One-Tail's Chakra, started making hand symbols again, flashing through them in less than a second, and absorbed the One-Tail's Chakra, the Crazed Saiyan after absorbing it, he left a corpse, with a message: **All Bijuu, your leader, The Nine-Tails, also known as Kurama, summons you!Go to The Village Hidden In The Sand!**

Kuroaku started floated above the land, hair flying up in the flames of the destruction he caused, and murmured something, causing tremors to shake the lands.

"Let the games begin!"

 **Capsule Corp...**

Vegeta led Gohan, Goten, and his son, Trunks, into a large room, in the center, a second T.D.Q.R. in the middle of the floor.

Bulma had made a second, after finding Gohan in a village with memory loss, which didn't last long after Bulma gave him one of, as Vegeta said, her 'Savage Slaps', but back to now, it was the for Z-Fighters' training, and she was still working on modifying the original into a teleportation device.

Before they could get on to training, Bulma called for Trunks' help with a machine, leaving the rest to train.

They all stepped on the device one at a time, getting sucked into the device on by one, appearing in the familiar void of nothingness.

The gravity had different effects on the three, as it accommodated for multiple people at once, all the boosted it to nine thousand times gravity, all moving fine, and started a free for all spar.

Goten attacked Vegeta with a roundhouse, followed with a sweep kick, only to find empty air and received a elbow from Gohan to the back, turned around and shot a barrage of blasts, backhanded a Galick Gun and flew around and started a skirmish with his brother, matching him blow for blow, and ducked under Vegeta's dropkick, which hit Gohan, came back up just as quickly, and grabbed Vegeta's leg, commencing the Dragon Throw, tossing Vegeta to the floor, and when Vegeta got up, Gohan dragged Vegeta's face back through the floor, tossed Vegeta up and gave a mighty yell as Gohan and Goten combined beams like they did with Broly, hitting directly hitting Vegeta with their attack.

Vegeta got up slowly, aching all over, and shot a giant blast at Gohan and Goten, they scattered, firing blasts at Vegeta at light-bursting speeds, Goten appeared in front of Vegeta, and gave a rush of blows, Vegeta dodging repetitively, but not with as much ease as one would expect, as he was barely ahead of Goten, and then, he decided to ascend, but his decision took too long, resulting in Goten's tail around Vegeta's neck, and being lifted up, Gohan launched a rush of attacks, directed at the seemingly defenseless Vegeta, who went Super Saiyan to throw Goten in harm's way, while escaping it himself, and his plan backfired completely, as Gohan massacred Goten, he kicked Goten _into_ Vegeta, resulting in them crashing into the floor together.

Goten zoomed up into the sky, and ascended as well, giving him a power like never before, and he increased the gravity for himself to four hundred-fifty thousand times, and rushed Gohan with an attack that could shatter galaxies with ease, and Vegeta shot a giant energy ball in the air, unaware of the future conseqences.

The enery ball started flying down, and Goten's eyes made contact, Vegeta saw what was happening, and dispersed the energy, but it was to late, the damage had been done, Goten's eyes glowed red, his body started growing, brown fur growing along his body, destroying his clothes, his face enlarged giving him a snout, his fur then changed colors, from brown to gold, and now transformed into a giant Golden Great Ape(Oozaru), he started attacking randomly, completely oblivious to his true consicous.

He grabbed Vegeta in his palms, crushing Vegeta with his bare hands, entirely focused on his looked at his former brother in bewilderment and fear, not knowing what to do.

"HELP ME BRAT!", Vegeta roared in pain, to the indecisive Gohan.

"B-but, t-hat t-t-thing is my b-brother", Gohan stammed back.

Vegeta then used his aura to break free from Goten's grasp, and Goten, in anger, swiped his hands wildly in the air, intent on killing his prey.

Vegeta was about to fire off a Big Bang Attack when he noticed that Goten had finally stopped, looking to the air, sniffing, before turning back to Vegeta, a flash of light occurred as started screaming as his golden essence started coming off of his very being, his final transformation begun.

This lasted around fifteen minutes, until he just finally stopped, and a red-orange furred being stood in Goten's place, with black wristbands, white pants, and a black sash.

"G-goten?", Gohan asked, only to find a cold glare in return.

"Of course it's Goten brat!Now let's get back to training, fool!", Vegeta said, not even looking at the duo.

"Okay!", Gohan yelled as he went to his highest transformation, Full Potencial Super Saiyan Three.

Vegeta rushed to Goten, who didn't even spare him a glance, and Goten appeared in front of Gohan, grabbed Gohan's wrist, and broke it.

"OW!What the heck Go-Goten?", Goten had Vegeta by the neck, and threw him aside.

"Stay out of this Prince Vegeta, my business is with the traitor.", Goten said, not noticing, or just not caring, about Vegeta's piercing stare.

"How is Gohan the traitor?", Vegeta asked slowly, his gaze never leaving Goten.

"He has betrayed his family!", Goten spat in disgust.

"How?", Vegeta asked, trying to get deeper.

"I know for a fact Prince Vegeta, that father is doing evil as we speak, and I must follow my father's in wishes.", Goten said in a military style.

Vegeta then sensed the universe Goku was in, and found nothing.

"Lies!Kakarot is a goody-two shoed clown!He would never-", Vegeta started choking, as Goten's hand was again wrapped around Vegeta's neck, and a menacing glare on Goten's expression.

"Continue Prince, if you want to die.", Goten said villainously, and an eerie silence followed.

The hand on Gohan's broken wrist instantly travelled upward, to Gohan's neck, and his body was being lifted off the ground, Goten's grip tightening.

Gohan and Vegeta's heads were banged together, and they lost their transformations, as well as their consicousness, and their bodies were thrown into the air, and then blasted with an attack that Super Saiyan Four Gogeta would be dead, or if he somehow survived, no matter how unlikely, he would be on his knees begging for mercy.

Goten then walked over to the bodies, and checked their pulses, and there were none, so he went to his next task, and used his instinctual abilities to warp so he could find his father.

Trunks entered the machine, found his dead father and friend, and brought them to his mother, Bulma, in picoseconds.

"Trunks!What happened?", Bulma asked after she finished and bandaging the fallen heroes, ready for revival.

"I-I don't know!", Trunks sobbed out.

"Okay, we'll get through this, but answer me this, where is Goten?", Trunks then visably froze, realizing that in his haste, didn't check for his childhood friend.

"I don't know that either.", Trunks said although shaken, he knew he had to get ahold of himself, but he knew he couldn't, but he was going to try to anyway.

Trunks ran outside, and flew out the door, with speed that rivaled the travel of an Angel(Whis Lifeform), searching frantically for his 'lost' childhood friend, even though said person is exactly where he wants to be.

Author's Note:Writer's Block is setting in, but I still have one trick left, it will be a Goku Pairing poll, and the choices are not going to seem ideal, but I really don't care what is ideal or not to you.(Not to be rude, I really just don't care.)

I will answer questions, so just ask away.

-ChaosFalcon666 out!


	11. The Plot Thickens!

**In The Skies Of West City...**

"Trunks!", Bulma yelled to Trunks through an earpiece that he didn't remember having.

"Mother?!How?!", Trunks said a little too high-pitched back.

"Through the earpiece you're wearing!The President of the World has to have one!", Bulma replied.

"Cool!Now, what is it?", Trunks yelled, partially annoyed that his mother would interrupt his search.

"Don't yell at your mother!Anyway, your father and Gohan have been revived successfully, and are awake as we speak.

"Really?!Awesome!", Trunks cheered back.

Trunks zoomed across the planet at light speed, straight to Capsule Corp., ready to welcome his father and friend back to the living, but once he entered the building, he knew something was wrong.

"Trunks!Good to see you!", Gohan coughed out.

Trunks looked at Gohan carefully, and turned his gaze to Vegeta, who had his arms crossed, his eyes on the floor, quivering in anger.

"Father, what's wrong?", Trunks asked, still oblivious to the situation.

Gohan's face contorted into misery, his earlier expression a mask, one that has been shattered to millions of pieces.

"Goten has gone rogue!", Vegeta lashed out in anger.

"What?!Why?!How?!", Trunks blurted out all at once.

"If I hadn't been foolish and shot that energy ball into the air, Goten wouldn't have gone Super Saiyan Four!", Vegeta yelled in anger.

"Super Saiyan Four?!But you and Goku were fine when you assumed the transformation!", Trunks retorted.

"I think I know why.", Bulma said from her computer, schematics of DNA all over the screen.

"Tell me woman!Explain it to me now!", Vegeta ordered, per usual.

Bulma took her chance to bring humor to the dire group, and responded with, "No, not until you say 'please'.", the result was Gohan looking at her dumbfounded, Trunks was facepalming, and Vegeta was glaring coldly.

"Okay fine!I think that it is Goku and your fault Vegeta.", Bulma said while she pointed at him.

"My and Kakarot's fault?!How?!", Vegeta retorted, patience waning.

"Yes, and here is you went Super Saiyan Four, what type of power did you describe it as?", Bulma started.

"Primal!Now answer the question!", Vegeta shouted.

"With apes and monkeys have children, the offspring's general instinct is to follow his/her mother, but Chi-Chi is Human, meaning that the Saiyan's instinct is stronger, and since you and Goku are male, if your offspring will follow you, but that is long Saiyan Four, on the other hand, is so full primal and instinctual power, that those instincts are brought back into existence.", Bulma finished.

"Okay, but that's Kakarot's problem!Why is it my fault?!", Vegeta said confused.

"Didn't you just yell that it was your fault?", Gohan said dumbfounded.

Vegeta looked around, realizing he had screwed up big time, he backed away slowly, out of Bulma's vision, but as the vicious housewife she was, she sensed it immediately, and turned to face a very fearful Vegeta.

"Now Bulma, let's try to be civil here.", Vegeta said as he backed away with his hands up.

Ten seconds later and Vegeta was sure that he had been traumatized, and vowed to never cross Bulma ever again.

An explosion could be felt on the other side of the building, and an energies skyrocketed out of the building, but the weird thing was, it felt like two beings destroyed the building, not one, but then it clicked in everyone's head, and soon, Bulma ran over with two Senzu Beans, getting Gohan and Vegeta ready for battle.

 **Above The Village Hidden In The Sand...**

"Father, I have come to your aid, please accept my attempts to satisfy you, Father.", Goten said as he kneeled to Kuroaku, ready to fulfill his father's wishes.

" _ **Son, I've been expecting you, and I like the new look, Super Saiyan Four suits you very well.**_ ", Kuroaku said while staring up at the Moon, his arms crossed.

"Thank you, Father.", Goten said, still kneeling.

" _ **Before we get started, we need to change your name, and you will only refer to me as Kuroaku, understood?**_ ", Kuroaku stated, looking down at his offspring.

"Yes, Kuroaku.", Goten said listening intently for his father's new name for him.

" _ **You will now be called, Dakuson, The Darkest Of Saiyan Half-Breeds!Welcome to your new Birthday, son**_ ", Kuroaku said slowly, as if savoring the moment.

"Thank you for my new name, Kuroaku.I shall not let you down!", Dakuson yelled in devotion.

" _ **Good, now go look for an energy signature like this, and bring it to me.**_ ", Kuroaku told Dakuson while touching Dakuson's back.

"Yes sir!", and with that Dakuson flew away, intent on completing his task.

In The Streets Of Konoha...

Naruto was carrying Neji and Hinata over his shoulder, apparently he still healed faster than the normal person, and because of this, he survived Kuroaku's attack, however Neji and Hinata didn't fare as well as him, and are currently unconscious.

Naruto crashed into Lee, which in turn, threw Hinata and Neji into the air, and Lee fell on Sakura, who was behind him.

"Naruto!What happened to you?!", Sakura shouted, and for a moment, Naruto thought that Sakura was wearing a white and red hat with a kanji symbol, and a cloak with red kanjis on the back, but he knew that couldn't be, she couldn't be Hokage.

So instead of that, he saw what she has to be wearing, what she should be wearing, what she is always wearing.

But he knew, he knew what she was really wearing, and angered him, but he knew that their was more important matters at hand.

"G-goku...he attacked the whole village, but it wasn't him...it was something malevolent creature inhabiting him.", Naruto stuttered out, unwilling to tell the full truth, when he felt an energy wave, it was strange, but then, words burned into his head, and he realized what it said, and what it was too late.

"There is a message!From Goku, no, he now calls himself Kuroaku, the message says: _ **All Bijuu, your leader, The Nine-Tails, also known as Kurama, summons you!Go to The Village Hidden In The Sand!**_ ", Naruto repeated.

Lee, who didn't know who or what Goku and Kuroaku were, was utterly confused, decided to train, and ran into the forest, a mistake he'll never forget.

Sakura grabbed Naruto, and put his arm around her shoulder, attempting to help him walk, but was surprised to see that he threw her out of the way of a flying Lee, Naruto realized two things, one, Neji and Hinata, haven't fallen back down, and two, He was still weak after the attack at The Village Hidden In The Sand.

Lee got up, sporting a shiner, and leaped backwards next to Naruto, leaped away from Naruto next to Sakura, who heard a distinct metallic noise, and turned around to see...what appeared to be Naruto.

"Naruto!You spooked me!Did you hear that sound?", Sakura rushed out, her adrenaline at an ungodly high rate.

"Sakura!Stay away from that thing!", a voice yelled from behind, but that wasn't right, it couldn't be, Naruto was in front, but his voice came from behind her.

" _Naruto Punch!_ ", the imposter shouted, it's robotic voice giving away its identity, Mecha Naruto.

Sakura quickly dodged, and landed ten paces away from her opponent, ready for action.

Then the surprising happened, Lee, blitzed by her, in The Fourth Gate, The Gate Of Pain, and landed a right hook, followed with a powerful drop kick, sending Mecha Naruto into the air, and Lee jumped up, gaining eye contact with his adversary, and the bands on his sleeves wrapped around Mecha Naruto, and then, with great effort, Lee grasped Mecha Naruto around the arms, and flipped himself over, and gained momentum while spiraling downward, creating a giant veil of smoke, hiding the fighters from sight.

When the smoke cleared, revealing Lee, battered, and a floating droid, which was crossing his arms.

 **Capsule Corp...**

Trunks was impatient, pacing around the room, waiting for his father and friend to finish getting their clothes on.

 _That's it!I've had enough!I'm going to go fight those two myself!_ , trunks thought arrogantly, and rushed into the winds of West City, intent on finding his enemies, wanting to vent out his rage onto them.

Three minutes later, Vegeta and Gohan walked outside, both in Saiyan gear, when Vegeta starts to fly off.

"Hey!Wait up!", Gohan shouted.

"Dammit!Trunks rushed off!We need to hurry up, Trunks might get himself killed!", Vegeta yelled in rage.

Suddenly, Cooler appeared in front of the two, with a smirk.

"Ah!Now aren't we anxious!Do tell!What flustered the Great Prince Vegeta?!", Cooler mocked.

"Move out of my way!With my Zenkai Boost I could blast you to pieces with ease!", Vegeta stated, and it was no bluff.

"Now Vegeta, me and Super #17 had a deal, I get you two, and he gets the purple haired brat.", this stopped Vegeta cold, but then, to Cooler's surprise, Vegeta smirked, thinking of how easy this victory was going to be.

Cooler then started to power up, and transformed, but instead of gold, as Vegeta was expecting, It was silver.

"Ah!This is the transformation beyond Golden Cooler, Platinum Cooler!", Cooler explained, ready for his 'fun'.

"Now let us begin!", Vegeta shouted, and they all got into position, ready to brawl, while Trunks gets ready to fight Super #17.


	12. Mecha Naruto VS Naruto Which Is Better?

**Above Hercule City...**

Trunks charged forward, Ki sphere in hand, and gave an uppercut, zoomed around and slammed his elbow down, and was about to fly downward, when Super #17 appeared, and gave Trunks a left hook, and followed with a knee to the gut, before slowly dashing backwards, seemingly tauntingly.

Trunks got up, punched with his Ki covered fist, which hadn't dissipated only because of sheer determination, and lodged it into Super #17's gut, but to his surprise, His Ki started to leak from his body, and into Super #17's.

Trunks then jumped back, realizing that using Ki would only get him killed, when he had an idea, and started to formulate a plan.

Super #17, standing still, flicking back his hair, was bored, and sat in his spot, waiting, but after fifteen minutes, he would wait no more, and he flew forward, blitzing past all of Trunks' defenses, and started to pound Trunks.

Super #17 came forward with a right hook, followed by an three precise kicks, a diagonal elbow, a down kick, an uppercut, and then he moved his arms, and flicked his hands forward as he shot off ten small deadly Ki blasts.

Trunks bursted up close to Super #17, and flared up his Ki, and fired off a large Ki blast, right in Super #17's chest, creating a large veil of smoke, and Trunks dashed backwards, confidence radiated from his being, but when the smoke cleared, Super #17's body was huge, his muscles thicker than usual.

Super #17's body contracted, going back into it's original size, and all that was left of his earlier state is the smirk he wore the whole time.

Trunks was in utter fear, before regaining his confidence, and transforming into a Super Saiyan, and sped across the skies in a golden arc, as he started punching, pounding Super #17 with everything he had, but it was futile, he had given his foe the upper hand, and he knew it.

 **In The Skies Of West City...**

Vegeta was shocked, he didn't think someone like Cooler had a power beyond The Arcosian Race's Golden Form, and was unprepared for the new strength Cooler had.

Gohan, didn't care, because to him, this monster murdered his mother, so he had an uncontrollable rage, and got into an unconventional fighting stance.

Vegeta, who knew that he has to fight with his best, started to ascend to his newest transformation, Super Saiyan Rose.

Gohan's head snapped to Vegeta"s direction, surprised at the sudden power increase, which instantly dropped, as Vegeta was now staring at Gohan, impatient.

"Well?Are you going to fight or not?My transformation takes three minutes, so distract him!", Vegeta said in an outburst.

Gohan nodded, and got back into position, ready to defend Vegeta, as he knew he was their only hope to end this fight quickly.

Cooler charged forward, and launched a frontal assault, but was instantly countered, and thrown back by Gohan's pure skill, and Gohan inched forward, only three paces, and Cooler thought he found an opening, and charged again, but was dismayed to find that he couldn't attack Gohan.

Cooler gave a right hook, but it was blocked and and he was grabbed by the wrist, pulled forward, and kneed in the gave a drop kick, but it was caught by Gohan's knee crashing up onto the elbow, grabbed by the leg, and swung in circles, until he was thrown into a building. Cooler came for an axe kick, but disappeared behind Gohan, only to find that Gohan's hand was around Cooler's neck, and before Cooler knew it, he was eating dirt.

Cooler used his aura to blow back Gohan, and to his delight, Gohan flew into a building, but to his displeasure, Vegeta finished his transformation, and Cooler looked back toward Vegeta, and started laughing.

"What is funny mortal?", Vegeta asked impassively.

"Your hair! So much for the hated Super Saiyans!", Cooler taunted.

"You don't speak so trivially about your god, mortal.", Vegeta said coldly.

Gohan flinched at the scathing voice, it reminded him of...an enemy that he hated long ago.

Cooler charged at Vegeta, who didn't even glance at him, and instead looked up, and started to mutter to himself.

Cooler landead a solid blow to Vegeta's chest, creating a giant airwave, but to his surprise, Vegeta didn't even flinch!

Vegeta glanced down annoyed, and smirked darkly, clearly enjoying Cooler's newfound fear.

"Where are you Kakarot?I don't wish to fight mortals like this! No god like myself should have to endure such...idiocy.!", Vegeta said in a condescending tone.

Cooler gave a swift flurry of blows, each attack stronger than the last, and powerful enough to destroy planets, the sending shockwaves to nearby universes, but his efforts proved to be futile.

Cooler stepped backwards slowly, fearfully, as the self-proclaimed god came forward in a tantalizing slow movement, air whistling by, making Vegeta's pink hair flow with wind.

Cooler, hidden in the shadows, got into a fighting stance, and Vegeta stayed still.

A stone dropped and Cooler was spitting a glob of blood, but Vegeta hadn't _moved_ , and Gohan was still in the sidelines, Vegeta felt a dark presence and smirked.

"Ah, another god such as myself, this makes things interesting.", a figure in the shadows said.

"Hello, Black.", Vegeta said in more respectful tone, as the pink haired figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Look at me!Fight me you arrogant bastard!", Cooler shouted.

Vegeta looked down, as if just noticing Cooler's presence, and gave a scowl before saying.

"You are in the presence of gods, be silent! Or I will go and find Beerus and become a God of Destruction and Hakai you!", this in turn makes Cooler gulp, before speeding away to Capsule Corp. which Vegeta takes no notice of, cursing under his breath.

 **In The Streets Of Konoha...**

Naruto jumped out of the way as a metal fist comes his way, followed by a metal leg, and a pink ball of Chakra, and jumped away ten more paces as to create distance, Lee then gives a roundhouse, which is dodged with ease and gets hit in the gut by Mecha Naruto, sending him flying, again.

"He's barely even been scratched, and we're exhausted already!Lee!What are you waiting for?! Use The Eight Gates, and defeat him now!", Naruto shouted, clearly frustrated with his opponent's lack of damage from their attacks.

"I'm sorry, Naruto!But that technique is a last resort!Even if I count this as an emergency, I doubt that it will work against him!If it didn't work, then I would put unnecessary strain on my body!", Lee retorted in mid-air.

Lee drop kicked Mecha Naruto up into the air, jumped up, following the Android and did a double axe-handle, Lee then zoomed down at terminal velocity, letting the white ribbons around his arms loosen, they zipped around Mecha Naruto's metal body, and tightened around the Android, and spun rapidly, gaining momentum before leaping off, leaving behind his metal foe, Mecha Naruto fell into the floor, head first.

The impact had created a screen of dust and dirt, impairing the view of the falling Lee, who was surprised to see that Mecha Naruto was standing back up, not unscathed, but certainly nowhere near the amount of damage that they hoped for.

The mid-air Lee decided to try one last attack before using his last resort, which was him slamming his foot down on Mecha Naruto's head at astonishing speeds, which earned him a cracking noise, which fortunately _wasn't_ Lee's leg, but the Android's metal head.

Mecha Naruto then grabbed Lee's leg, which was still on his head because of Lee's doubts of beating the Android, swung on circles, becoming fast enough to create after images of him swinging Lee, and released his grasp on the leg, which in turn made him fly into Sakura.

Naruto jumped forward using his signature move, the Rasengan, but he was surprised to see Mecha Naruto pull out a purple ball of Chakra, and also shout Rasengan, both energy masses collided, creating giant shock waves destroying shops and buildings all around them.

Both Naruto's fly backwards, real and imposter, panting, before flying back at each other, not letting the other gain an advantage, both using each other's moves, not letting up on their attacks.

Naruto goes for an uppercut, but it is evaded and Mecha Naruto goes for a sweep kick, however, Naruto jumps over it, and tries a double axe-handle, but Mecha Naruto jumps backwards, and flies forward with a Naruto Punch, but Naruto uses the Substitution Jutsu, and appears a few meters away from his adversary.

Naruto uses the Shadow Clone Technique, surrounding his opponent with copies of himself, but Mecha Naruto isn't surprised or worried, and starts to rotate, spinning in a complete 360 fashion, creating after images, while the Naruto charged at him, but suddenly a giant sphere of Chakra appeared around Mecha Naruto, thoroughly protecting him from all of Narutos' attacks.

' _What?No Way!That's Neji's Rotation!How did he get that move!?'_ , Naruto thought, which was unnecessary, since his question was answered shortly after he thought it.

"I have the ability to copy attacks, techniques, even entire Taijutsu styles.", Mecha Naruto states like it's everyday knowledge.

Behind Mecha Naruto a red Lee bursted forward with intense speed gave five consecutive punches, an inner crescent kick, followed by a right hook, and ended with a knee to Mecha Naruto's gut.

Lee zoomed forward, readying himself to give another barrage of attacks, but Mecha Naruto's Rotation suddenly appeared, but Lee anticipated that and threw his fist forward, and to his astonishment, started pushing through the Android's defense.

Mecha Naruto jumped backward and activated The Eight Gates, and got into Lee's fighting stance, and Lee did the same.

 **In The Deep Space...**

"My Liege, it has been done, what shall we do now?", Mira asked Demigra.

"We wait for our time to strike, we must influence Kuroaku actions at the right moment, or we risk destruction from all timelines.", Demigra replied deviously.

"Then wait we shall.", Mira mutters out loud.

Author's Note:Sorry for the hold up, My life is a mess right now, I'll update again before Summer ends.


	13. Massacre Of West City The 8 Gates Power!

**In The Streets Of Konoha...**

Mecha Naruto flew towards Lee, who somersaulted forward and punched downward as Mecha Naruto punched upward, and as their fists crashed upon each other, it was apparent that Lee had the upper hand.

Mecha Naruto went for a sweep kick, followed by right hook, and a barrage of four small Rasenshuriken, but only three of the four hit their target, the last one missed, but imploded on itself behind Lee, sending Lee forward, an advantage that was quickly exploited with a knee to the gut, a roundhouse, drop kick and a double-axe handle down, into the floor, creating a crater that half of The Hokage's Office fell into.

Lee got up swiftly, not wasting a second, and charged at Mecha Naruto, giving a right hook, backwards roundhouse kick, and an uppercut, Lee then used his limited time to use the Fifth Gate, The Gate Of Limit, and zoomed to where his adversary was landing, and in short bursts attacked all around Mecha Naruto, a red and green blur to the untrained, and trained eye.

Lee threw a final punch, but to his dismay was caught, and then crushed, forcing Lee to slowly fall to his knees, but still fighting, threw his other fist forward, which was also crushed, making him scream in pain, but he was quickly silenced with a knee to his face, breaking his nose.

Mecha Naruto kicked the unconscious Lee across the street, his face in the dirt, as Mecha Naruto, covered in a purple-black aura, raised his hand and made a Rasengan, and lodged it into Lee, creating a deep wound, but before he could finish, he was punched from behind by Sakura, who was panting.

Naruto ran up beside Sakura and went into Sage Mode, which in turn, Mecha Naruto copied, giving Mecha Naruto orange eyes, with plus sign pupils, he opened and closed his hand, back and forth, enjoying his newfound power.

Sakura gave a right hook, which Mecha Naruto caught, and retaliated with a knee to her gut, an uppercut, and finished with a sweep kick, the Android then leaped out of Naruto's surprise attack, charged forward, evaded a straight jab, a gave Naruto an elbow to the face, and gave a flip-kick, and finished with a double axe handle at a blitzing speed, he then bursted forward and elbowed the upside down falling Naruto in the Solar Plexus.

Naruto got up slowly, and as a result, didn't see the punch Mecha Naruto gave, sending Naruto into the Second Hokage's face, Sakura gave another punch from behind, which Mecha Naruto dodged with practiced ease, and gave a devastating judo throw, before putting his foot on her chest, shoving it down, while pulling her arm away from her, creating a deafening pop.

A figure flew forward, and gave a kick, which connected, before getting grabbed by the leg, and spun around like a rag doll, and thrown like a toy into The First Hokage's face, the figure leaped out with Naruto in tow, before settling Naruto to the ground, the figure then rushed forward, showing all spectators the figure was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

 **In The Skies Of Hercule City...**

Trunks flew backward, and wiped off blood from under his mouth, before charging forward, attacking again, with more ferocity than last time, before getting kneed in the gut, forcing him to cough up more blood, as slowly distanced himself backwards while clutching his stomach in pain.

Trunks then shot off a round of wild punches and kicks, each one weaker than the last, until he was punched in the face, before getting blasted by a point blank energy attack, making him slowly fall to the floor, his hair changed back to purple, and he stayed down on the concrete in a crumpled mess.

Super #17 was about to finish the fight when he was headbutted by Gohan, sending him into a nearby building, before flying straight down next to Trunks, and then he found...none.

In a fit of rage he shot of a huge Super Explosive Wave, and then shot off millions of tiny deadly Ki blasts at his opponent, and followed up with a new and unstable technique, the Kame-Sako, and as the devastating energy attack came at Super #17, too late Gohan realized his mistake, as Super #17 absorbed all of the energy, Gohan almost stopped his attack, but he then smirked, thinking he could put this setback in his favor.

Gohan released more energy into his beam, before transforming, and then transforming again, and then again, using all the energy he could muster, filling the attack with his will, his hope, and all of his sorrow, (A/N:DBS Abridged reference here), and with one last energy burst, finished his attack with his transformation intact.

As the attack ended, a giant light filled the sky where Gohan and Super #17 were, like a beacon filling the sky.

When Gohan looked down he almost gasped at the sight before him, as Super #17 was ripped, but not in a good way, his muscles looked like they were going to burst, his legs ripped his pant-legs in half, and his navy blue shirt was in shreds, but then Super #17's body started to condense down to his normal size, and the word that came out of Super #17 mouth froze his soul.

"I must thank you Gohan, without you I would have never found them.", Super #17 stated coolly.

"What do you mean?Who are 'them'?", Gohan fired his question back without skipping a beat.

"Oh, you don't recognize this place?This is where #13, #14 and #15 died.", Super #17 said without surprise.

"No it not!We moved the fight to that Glacier!", Gohan retorted in confusion.

"Yes, you did, and we are here, although, I should turn off the hologram created by the 'great' .", Super 17 replied just as calmly as before.

And then the scenery changed, to a colder setting, but he didn't feel cold, on the contrary he felt normal, which confused him even more.

"Impossible!I should've felt a difference in temperature!And that building from earlier that you crashed into!I saw the debris, it was a part of a building!", Gohan shouted to Super #17.

"No, your Saiyan cells protected you, so you didn't feel a thing, and as for the debris, you should know better than anyone that was a renowned genius.", Super #17 explained again, before getting in a stance and started to boost his power, until little broken microchips and small parts of machinery flew inside him, but what surprised Gohan more is that there were pieces that he didn't recognize, but he was too mesmerized to care.

Super #17's appearance changed, his skin was still that (A/N:pale or tan, DBS #17 has tan, GT Super #17 was pale, the same with DBZ #17, so you choose out of those two), but his pants were weren't skin-tight, they were now baggy black pants with two blood-red stripes going down in an asymmetrical fashion on both pant-legs, his upper body was much more muscular, his upper garments consisted of protective braces on each arm, he wore a blood-red long-sleeve undershirt with a green jacket identical to Android #16, but it had black spots, his hair changed to orange, and had been shortened and made to look much like Teen Gohan's hair, and his sclera in his eyes was a light yellow, and his iris was golden.

"Yes!I feel the power of all of the Androids!#8, the remains of Super #13, #16, #19, #20, even a Super Perfect Cell from another timeline!My name is Ultra Bio-17, and I am the strongest Android!", the transformed Android shouted to the world.

Gohan gulped, he couldn't sense his opponent's power level, but he could feel the pressure of it through the air, he could nearly touch the tension of energy inside the Android, and all of that coupled with Ultra Bio-17's earlier statements didn't give him a good feeling, in fact it sent chills down his spine.

Ultra Bio-17 stood all the way up and crossed his arms, and Gohan got into the usual fighting stance of the Turtle Hermit Martial Arts style, a few moments passed as they scanned their opponents weak spots.

A rock fell and they charged at each other, energies clashing, as they started their monumental fight to the finish.

 **In The Skies Of West City..**.

Gohan looked up at Goku Black and Vegeta's soon to be climactic battle, thinking over the odds of Vegeta winning, but soon realized that he had nothing to go off of.

Black slowly flew forward, stopping ten paces in front of Vegeta, before looking around, and started sensing for a certain energy, but couldn't find it.

"Vegeta, you wouldn't happen to know where Goku is, would you?", Black asked flatly.

"No, we are currently looking for ?Do you think my strength is unsuitable to fight you?", Vegeta answered irritated with Black's question.

"No, it just something personal that I wanted to clear up.", Black replied calmly.

They started to charge their energies, before blitzing towards each other colliding so hard the Earth was shaken down to the fabric of it's core.

Vegeta threw a right hook, which was countered by a grab, and with a familiar burst of Godly Ki, black threw Vegeta to the Earth, and followed up with three amethyst Godly Ki blasts.

Vegeta stopped himself before he hit the ground and in doing so dropped his guard for the one Black predicted he would, causing Vegeta to be bombarded with Black's deadly Godly Ki blasts.

Vegeta retaliated with a Big Bang Attack, which was countered with a Super Black Kamehameha, causing a beam struggle felt throughout the Multiverse.

Vegeta started to gain an upper hand and shot more Godly Ki into the attack, but then he felt a familiar energy, and never before had he wanted to kill himself so badly.

Black had to utter the words he hated the most, never before had he wanted to strangle Goku with the intensity of an Oozaru.

"Kaio-Ken!", and as Black uttered those words, Vegeta wanted to shit himself, but he didn't, as the Prince of all Saiyans knew he was screwed in all ways imaginable.

Black's amethyst aura was surrounded by a deep bloody red, his Godly Ki swirling like a typhoon, his power wavering The Prince of All Saiyans resolve, but he quickly snapped out of his daze and zoomed forward, only to be bonked in the back off the head by Black, Vegeta swiped his hand backwards, but was flicked on his spine, sending him forward, but it was that moment that Vegeta smirked.

"FINAL FLASH!", was heard across the skies as Vegeta's golden beam of death blitzed toward Black at undodgeable speeds, but unfortunately, no one ever said that Black needed to dodge, so he just tanked it, and with Vegeta's huge ego getting in the way of his better judgement, he didn't sense for Black's energy signature, and gloated, only to be shocked into silence by Black's sheer power rocked the skies, and black came out, deadly Ki Scythe in hand, and cut into the air, causing Vegeta to pale, as he clearly remembers what the very scary looking Scythe does, and as a violet portal opened, and out came clones of Black, and to their surprise, Gohan jumped into the fray, back to back with Vegeta.

"Leave, go help the other mortal, I got this", Vegeta mumbled to him, but was renewed with vigor when Gohan didn't leave, and was even more encouraged, not that gods like him needed courage mind you, when Gohan responded.

"No, the only way to beat him is to work together, however, I'm only at one third of my original power.", Gohan replied calmly, unsuspecting of how much he had helped Vegeta in that moment, but Vegeta would never admit to something like that.

"Why would that be?!", Vegeta growled out, seemingly unamused at Gohan's update of how much power Gohan has left.

"I used the Multiform Technique to create two versions of myself, one to follow Cooler, and the other to help Trunks.", Gohan answered with concentration, although it seemed casual to the observer, anyone who knew him would know that it was strained, this father look-alike seemed real but he knew better, he knew this was a fake.

Gohan bursted forward, punching and kicking clones left and right, wildly shooting Ki blast after Ki blast, firing round after round of unfocused Ki beams, he shot another round of wild Ki blasts, dodged a right hook from behind, elbowed his attacker, and then he swiped a hand in a full semicircle, sending a wave of blue Ki, dispersing the last of the clones, but to his dismay, they all reformed, and an in effort to destroy them all he transformed Full Potential Super Saiyan Three while doing the Super Explosive Wave, but to no avail.

Vegeta was determined to not be outdone by a mortal, so he used Gohan's distraction as an opportunity to attack Black, and attack he did, but his attempts were futile, he threw a left hook, yet it was dodged in a slow, sloppy, yet graceful manner, as if a cat was toying around with a mouse, something only Gohan noticed as he was dealing with Black's powerful clones.

Vegeta then stopped, thought for a moment, and grinned, as he channeled his aura, straight to his hand, creating a very clumsily Ki Blade, he cursed, then dispersed it, before trying again, this time creating an identical copy to Black's Blade, but he didn't stop there, as he shoved his Blade into his hand, and to be truthful, it hurt, a lot, but the results were worth it, and as he started to pull outward, he pulled out a broadsword.

Vegeta wasted no time on swiping it forward, creating a portal of his own, and out came clones of our favorite Prince of Saiyans, and as they swarmed toward Gohan, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, as he didn't actually think it would work, but it was this, out self-destruction, and he really didn't want to do that again, ever again.

It was then at this moment that he then actually took the time to observe his apparent weapon of choice, although he felt weird, like it was too easy, that he should've trained harder to earn this, not out of blind luck, he just guessed that old habits die hard when it came to being dramatic.

He was pulled out off his musings with a hard knee to the gut, followed by a quick roundhouse kick to the face, sending him into the air, and before he could recover, he was dealt a hard double axe-handle.

Vegeta stood up and using his Godly Ki made weapon, he deflected a barrage of Ki blasts, repelling them back to Black, who was too stunned to copy Vegeta or dodge, was sent back by his own Ki Blasts, and flew into one of Vegeta's clones as a result, and came back furious, and in an act of rage, slashed downward with his Scythe, but hit Vegeta's Broadsword as resistance from his strike.

He slashed again, and Vegeta brought his Broadsword up in a horizontal manner, but Black predicted that, and quickly pulled back his Scythe, and swung sideways, hitting Vegeta in the side with the blunt side of his Scythe.

Vegeta zoomed past his defenses, and created a large cut a the chest, but was given the same by a swift attack from Black.

Black and Vegeta then charged at each other, neither giving leeway, but in a desperate attempt to come out the victor, Black re-empowered himself by mumbling Vegeta's most hated words.

"Kaio-Ken X5", Black then quickly took over the fight from there, beating Vegeta for all his worth, giving a right hook, followed by an uppercut, then an axe-kick, Black then appeared under Vegeta, and brought his knee up connecting right into Vegeta's spine, reverting Vegeta back into his base form because of the sudden and harsh pain, but it didn't end.

Black then gave a roundhouse to the paralyzed Prince, before reappearing at Vegeta's destination, and then gave a drop kick, sending him into the air once more, before pounding Vegeta with another blur of blows, Vegeta was stuck in his malicious opponents never ending attack.

Gohan, was stuck with dealing with all of Black's clones again, now that all of Vegeta's clones were gone, and was barely standing, as Black's clones were just as ruthless as the real Black was, and his proof:the already broken Vegeta was still getting attacked, toyed with, and brutally beaten.

Gohan's observation from earlier hasn't changed, Black has been playing around, something he usually doesn't do, it is out of his character, not like him, Black is more to the point, fast, and deadly, with the occasional monologue of 'true godly beauty', but never has he played with his opponent, something is suspicious, Gohan thought analytically.

Gohan jumped out of the way of a deadly Black Kamehameha, and fired back his own attack, the Kame-Sako, and evaded a roundhouse, and slammed into another clone, and jumped over a right hook, gave a axe kick, and leaped backwards three times, before charging the One-Handed Kamehameha, ripping apart his foes, who reformed seconds later.

Gohan was about to continue when he saw a really horrifying sight, he saw himself, but he had white hair, his face was covered in red lines, his clothes were ripped, he had yellow shoulder pads with red lines, and he floated next to Cooler, and he could only draw one conclusion:Baby.

Gohan pulled his fingers forward, before Baby escaped into his supposed partner, Cooler, and as Gohan started to finish merging with his multiform and as soon as he finished, he drank some of the Sacred Water, (A/N:something he always has on him now, and who wouldn't after having experienced the effects Baby himself), Cooler took on all of Gohan's previous traits.

This boosted his power to a new level, but no where near enough to stand against Black or Vegeta, but something clicked in Gohan's head, this isn't his full potential, if he absorbed more energy he would be in that state he was in against Dad!, Gohan thought to himself.

And much to Gohan's surprise, people started to surrounded Baby Cooler and fed him their energy, me and my big mouth, ah...brain, Gohan cried internally, and as the process ended, Black finally looked up, but in bitter disinterest, as he continued to slowly kill Vegeta.

Gohan felt another two energy signature, and one he really didn't want to fight right now, even if he was at two thirds of his original power, and the energy signature zoomed forward, he saw The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly.

Ultra Bio-17 appeared next to Broly, and as Baby Cooler's transformation finished, he knew he wouldn't make it out in a fight, however, Gohan was so distracted that he didn't notice his multiform or Trunks in the Ultimate Android.

The second signature that was behind Broly, the most dangerous of Shadow Dragons, Omega Shenron, all four were watching, before interfering.

Baby Cooler glared at Black, who didn't even glance back at Baby Cooler, still having his 'fun' not caring about his supposed accomplices, as he continued to thrash Vegeta with that same slow, sloppy, graceful movements.

"Black!Lord Demigra commanded us to end our opponents quickly, so finish it!", Baby Cooler scolded, but Black just continued, still ignoring Baby and the rest.

Baby Cooler then got up with being ignored, so he shot off an energy beam at Black, who promptly, took it and came out unscathed, and instead of ignoring Baby again he looked over in an annoyed manner.

"No supposed Time God is controlling me, as I wear the Time Ring of the Kais! All he doing is making me needlessly stronger!That means I do what I want, how I want, when I want, where I want, unlike you puppet's!", Black growled back.

Gohan was sneaking away with Vegeta's body, but Ultra Bio-17 threw both bodies he was carrying at Gohan, making him fall to the floor, and as he absorbed the final multiform he cursed.

Gohan jumped up and shot towards Capsule Corp., flying as fast as he could and as he landed he ran past all of the rooms until he made it to one in particular, he ran to the the switch and hit it on, threw Trunks and Vegeta the Portal, before jumping in himself.

The villains ran into the room and jumped through the Portal, following Gohan, until they landed on the floor, Gohan nowhere in sight.

"The Portal was probably so unstable that it sent us in different places among the planet.", Ultra Bio-17 suggested.

"This wouldn't of happened if you had just followed orders!", Baby Cooler growled at Black, who just raised his one of his eyebrows, and smirked darkly.

"Unless you can beat a God in battle, lower your tone shorty.", Black fired back seemingly amused, but his eyes gave away his true emotion, anger, as Broly snickered.

"Perhaps we should split work better alone, we would cover more ground, and it would get rid of and Ultra Bio-17 nodded, and Baby Cooler turned his head away from Black.

"Childish mortal.", Black muttered shortly after he departed, and he flew right into who he was looking for, Goku, or as we know him, Kuroaku.

" _ **Black!?How are you here!?No matter!I'll just destroy you and continue my quest of destruction!**_ ", Kuroaku exclaimed cackled madly.

Black raised an eyebrow, but said nothing yet.

Kuroaku was about to get into a stance when Black cleared his throat, requesting silence, as he continued his next statement.

"I Goku, am you from another timeline, not Zamasu, as after he 'killed' me, I was ssved, and got my body back, but then mankind betrayed me, so I tricked Zanasu with helping get rid of humanity.", Black explained, but didn't get the response he was expecting, instead of anger, he got indifference.

" _ **The hell if I I want are all the Bijuu, so I can have universal conquest! Now get out of my way or die!**_ ", Black smirked, apparently Goku turned evil, he would just have to fix the problem.

He got into a fighting stance, and Kuroaku got into his own, he transformed into a Super Saiyan Rose, and they flared their energies, they pair flew at each each other at light bending speeds, their collision threatening the universe's existence.

As they made contact their energies warped around them, their powers steadily rising, the tension was so thick you could cut through it as their fists connected, sending shockwaves shaking The Five Great Elemental Nations.

They leaped backwards, and as they tensed their bodies, intent on charging against each other against each other again, the Gods themselves would remember this day as their universes almost fell from this fight, and the anomaly that occurred after.

A/N:I shall make Black better than the Canon version of him, and they're gonna do something we haven't seen in a long time in DBZ, (and I won't tell you, you're going to have to wait, ah, I love being cruel and evil), I can't wait to give you the next chapter, and if there is question review, and I'll answer, also, DON'T TROLL ME, and if you do, don't be a coward, use your actual profile on this site when you do it, because it REALLY pissed me off when one of the guests did that, i like CRITICISM, but not TROLLING.

-ChaosFalcon666 out!


	14. A Sad End

I'm BACK! And I'm Sorry to say that I can't continue this story. At first personal problems intervened, and then after rereading it to start where I left off, I realized that although decent, it was a rushed product, something that I never enjoy, and that is why I wrote this story, for my, and your, enjoyment. So to see such a product come from me was devastating. However, I really want to make it up to you, so I decided that in order to rectify my mistake, and still accomplish what I wanted, I am going to create a new DBZ/Naruto crossover fanfic.I don't want to seem like a deadbeat author, and I don't want to be one either.

-ChaosFalcon666


End file.
